


Supergirl Oneshots

by lovinfandom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant - Freeform, Character Death, Clark Kent - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, J'onn - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lesbian, Lucy Lane - Freeform, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, Supercorp baby, Supercorp break up, Superman - Freeform, break-ups, sanvers baby, sanvers break up, superfriends - Freeform, supergirl death, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinfandom/pseuds/lovinfandom
Summary: Collection of one shots between the Supergirl characters, mainly Supercorp and mainly F/F pairings





	1. Chapter 1

SuperCorp family Sunday

  
Sunday. Sunday was a rare day both women had off. Kara had no Catco work and J'onn said he'd take today so Kara could have a well deserved day off. Something she is ever so grateful of. Turning Kara smiles at her wife laying with her hair fanning out around her face making her look like a angel. Smiling Kara slowly kissing her wife's cheek then lips, smiling when blue eyes met hers "Morning beautiful" she whispers pecking Lena on the lips. Smiling Lena wraps Kara in her arms pulling her closer if that is possible "Hmm waking up to you sure is a good morning, I missed you last night, you didn't come home till late, I had to put Astra and Kyle to bed alone telling them stories of their superhero moma" she smiles tucking Kara's hair behind her ear "Are you okay?" she says checking Kara's face knowing she doesn't need to but it melts Kara's heart that she checks anyway "I'm perfect baby, we got the guy after a while. Sorry for missing bed time and thankyou for leaving out dinner for me...well two dinners" Kara says giggling.

  
"Do you hear that?" Lena says "Hear what?" Kara says using her powers to check "Nothing, its past 7am and nothing, don't get me wrong I love out little superhero's but I love time with my Supergirl" she says kissing Kara's neck making her giggle "Don't speak too soon" Kara whispers closing her eyes at the feeling of her wife kissing her neck. Lena leans up kissing Kara's lips and leans their foreheads together, they both close their eyes letting the feeling of being together blanket over them when suddenly their bedroom door slams open and their stood in a pink and purple supergirl pyjama set is a chubby faced girl with bright blue eyes and blonde locks cascading down to her shoulders, holding a little dark haired boy with the same striking blue eyes and a blue supergirl onsie. "And they are up" Kara says rolling out of her wife's arms.

  
"Morning my little superhero's come give moma a hug i missed you last night" Immediately the blonde haired girl carried herself and her baby brother in her arms carefully over to their blonde mother. "MOMA I MISSED YOU" Astra shouts as Lena takes Kyle out her arms and Kara picks her up onto the bed "Moma missed you too honey, and you too my little boy" she smiles kissing both their heads.

  
Astra is 5 years old and is a spitting image of Kara just more baby faced, she has the kindest heart and wants to be friends with everyone which sometimes causes problems for the two women. Their little boy Kyle is two years old he was carried by Lena but thanks to the DEO they were able to incorporate some of Kara's genes so biologically both children are theirs, Kyle has Lena's dark hair but Kara's bright eyes. And honestly Kara believes that her children are the most beautiful she has ever laid eyes upon.  
The family of four laid on the bed until 9am when Kara's stomach and their children's stomach growled "Breakfast time it is" Lena smiles "Astra why don't you take Kyle and go watch some TV while me and Moma get ready" Astra nods "Okay Mommy, come one Kyle lets go" she says taking her brother into her arms.

  
Once they leave Kara raises an eyebrow "Supergirl, really?!" Lena just laughs "They missed their Moma I wasn't going to say no, anyway not that I'm not thankful but weren't you supposed to work today?" she asks and Kara nods "I was but J'onn covered for me, I was told to leave" before she could finish Lena interrupts "What why you said you were okay?" she says eyes becoming worried "And I am honey, but I wanted to tell you something" Lena nods telling her to go on "I'm pregnant, it worked baby! we're having another baby!" tears welled up in both women's eyes as they kissed. Before they could do anything Astra shouts "MOMA, MOMMY BREAKFAST!" laughing they both start getting up "We'll celebrate this later." Lena says kissing her wife.  
The family of four was about to become five.


	2. Supercorp Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend Christmas together

SuperCorp Christmas -AU

  
Winter was always something that amazed Kara,the way the snow felt on her hands, the way that hot chocolate and knitted jumpers became an everyday essential, walks in the snow and cuddles on the sofa. Kara snapped out her thoughts as she saw her girlfriend come home. She watches as she shakes out snow from her hair and coat, Kara watches how Lena's nose and cheeks were tinted red and all the blonde women wants to do is kiss all over the dark haired women face.

  
Kara smiles from her place on the kitchen counter with two cups of hot chocolate "Hey you" the blonde says smiling at her girlfriend as she makes her way over to her "Hey yourself" Lena says kissing Kara gently on the lips and goes to pulls away "No" Kara pouts grabbing Lena's face gently and kisses all over from her forehead down to her nose, then under her eyes, on her cheeks then finally lips "better" Kara grins and wraps her arms around a now blushing Lena "I missed you" Kara says and Lena laughs stroking the skin showing between Kara's pyjama bottoms and T-shirt "I only went to the shop baby, but I missed you too" she laughs.

  
Lena steps back and picks up her hot chocolate "I'm going to get into my pyjama's then we are going to get our cuddle on" she winks at Kara and the blonde swears in that very moment her heart melted. Kara watches her girlfriend leave and gets up taking her hot chocolate and makes her way to the sofa and gets a film ready to watch together. She finds 'Love Actually' and puts it in and settles waiting for Lena to come out. A couple minutes later Lena comes out with her hair in a messy bun and Kara's oversized Supergirl top Alex brought for her thinking it was funny and sweats and sits down on the sofa and Kara immediately opens her arms for the other women to cuddle up into her. Lena looks at the screen and smiles "I love this film" she says and Kara starts to draw patterns on Lena's back "I know thats why I put it on"

  
Two films later and two pizza's Lena gets up much to Kara's disappointment and goes to their room coming back into the living room with a nervous smile. Kara looks up at her worried "Baby, whats wrong?" Lena shakes her head and pulls Kara up and kisses her "I know its not Christmas till tomorrow but I hope you'll accept this gift, I couldn't wait" she breaths in and takes Kara's hands in hers.

  
"The first time I set eyes on you I knew there was something special about you, your smile, your eyes, the way you push your glasses up all made my heart skip a beat. The more time I spent with you the more I fell for you, then your sister told me to just "Ask her out already" and I did and we had our first date which became two which became "move in with me" which became two years later. I love you so much Kara Zor-el, I love your loyalty, your big heart, your strength, I love that you're my supergirl" She looks up at Kara who has tears in her eyes and a huge smile. Lena pulls her hand away and into her pocket and slowly never breaking eye contact with Kara. "Kara Zor-El will you do me the great pleasure in becoming my wife?" she says with tears in her eyes and biting her lip. Suddenly Kara is kissing all over her face repeating "yes, yes" over and over again "put that ring on me" Kara says and Lena giggles and puts the ring on Kara's finger which fits perfectly.

  
"Best christmas ever" Kara whispers as she kisses Lena and pulls her slowly to their bedroom. "Best christmas ever indeed" Lena whispers falling even more in love with her hero as she follows her to their room.


	3. SuperCatDanvers in high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- HUMAN KARA IN HIGH SCHOOL  
> Alex, Kara and Cat all in school together and Kara getting her first camera and wanting to take photos of her favorite humans.

High school memories.

  
Kara had just finished moving into her new apartment on Friday it's now Tuesday, she's putting a box that she doesn't even remember packing down and starts unloading the content. The box seemed to never end but finally the box was unloaded. Kara sighed, she had done it she had finally moved into her new apartment. Smiling to herself she walks over to her counter to get her drink and eat a sugar coated doughnut that made her stop in her tracks and look at the old tattered book that she had placed on her book shelf on Saturday. Slowly Kara puts the donut down much to her stomachs dismay. Her feet seemed to know where to go before her brain did, before she knew it she was standing in front of her book case with her hand grazing over a worn tattered journal her foster parents gave her after she arrived to their house after her parents died in a fire.

  
Long slender fingers gently opened the book and started going through pieces, there were odd drawings, and odd games of noughts and crosses and hangman, and there were passages of writing Kara did when she was alone and thinking of her family. After a long moment Kara turns the page she knows what's on the other side. She smiles as her eyes make contact with the three young faces of the three young best friends, Kara remembers that day well, it's the day she got given her first camera, one she still has today

 

-flashback-

"Guys please, it won't even take that long I promise please, i always come to those boring science things with you Alex and those annoying fashion classes with you Cat, just this once please" she pouts, she knows she's won when she sees the two girls sigh and their resolve deflate when they look at Kara's pout.

"You're too good at that" Alex huffs but smiles slightly "Come on then let's go Kent" the taller girl said walking out the school with Cat following behind with an amused smile as she watches Kara practically run after Alex in excitment.

  
The three girls made it back to Kara's house where they went straight into Kara's art room that used to be an office but was changed when the 13-year-old girl was brought to the family, Alex and Cat place their bags down and Kara is already stuffing her face with sugar coated donuts and chocolate treats which she said is for all of them but everyone knew it would mostly be for her. After the girl's all unwind from the day tey had of talking about crushes and giggling when people looked at them they put music on and played their favourite songs. The first picture taken was of Cat Grant, she was slender, blonde, determined and frightfully loyal, she was extremely smart and talented and Kara knew that big things were insight for Cat Grant. Normally Cat loves having her photo taken but today she was embarrassed and Kara felt like she knew why. Cat grant laughed and covered half her face at Alex dancing to the music that was blaring out and Kara knew it was now or never, so 1,2,3 the photo was taken and Kara took a minute to simply admire her best-friend.

  
Kara was in need of a boost so she turn to get another sugar coated donut and she turned and saw Alex and Cat whispering and laughing and holding hands, and Kara felt a sudden jolt of jealousy rise to the surface. Shaking her head she snaps back into action wiping her hands when Alex calls Kara over. Kara simply stared at Alex for a moment, watched how the beautiful girl moved. Alex was the first person after her foster parents after she moved here and they were inseparable ever since, and slowly two of them became the three of them when Cat Grant transferred to their school when two years ago. Kara watched as the slightly more tense and put together girl sat down ready for her photo. Kara is always amazed by Alex's beauty her intelligence and her loyalty, her love that she only ever really showed for the two blondes.

  
Kara took a few photo's of Alex, a couple of her hair, her eyes, her whole body, she has taken at least 30 and she wondered if Cat noticed but the girl didn't seem to mind she was reading the gossip collum in some teen magazine. Kara smirked, "Typical" she whispers and turns to Alex "Come on Danvers, smile like you mean it, smile like your crush is going to ask you out today, smile as if you just found out your crush likes you back" Alex looks up at Kara and her breath hitches but then feels like she's had all the wind knocked out of her when Alex's eye's lock onto Cat's eyes and the most beautiful and loving smile spreads across Alex face leaving her heart broken.

  
Later on that night Kara cried until she felt like she had no more tears, suddenly she had this courage to get what she wants, she wants Alex. It's obvious to anyone with eyes how much Kara loves Alex, so that's what she's going to do. Quietly Kara sneaks out the house and runs to Alex's house, she runs round the back and climbs up the side of the house and into Alex's window and into the clean bedroom. Alex is sitting on her bed with red cheeks and in her pajamas "Kara?" Alex was cut off by Kara "No Alex I need to tell you something...ever since my parents died I felt alone but when I met you suddenly all that pain went away, I felt free and it's taken me years to realise that's because I'm so madly in love with you" she smiles moving closer and taking Alex's face between her hands " I love you Alexandra Danvers, with everything I have" Kara finished with a deep breath and kisses Alex hard "Kara- I love you too but I can't I'm sorry but I spoke to Cat after we left and she's in the bathroom having a shower...were going to try things out" Kara stopped listening halfway through and could swear she heard her heart breaking "I understand" Kara says with tears in her eyes as she runs out to the window and doesn't stop running till she's home and in bed. Kara never came into school the next day or the day after, suddenly she was never online and when Alex went to her house Kara's parents answered "Kara wanted to go to a arts school so we found one for her and she's left, I'm sorry dear I thought you knew" No Alex didn't know and Alex hasn't seen Kara in years.

  
-End of flashback-

  
Kara jumped as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind "Are you, okay baby?" says a quiet voice, quickly Kara turns and kisses the women on the lips gently "Yeah just remembering my first ever heart break" Kara smiles "Well I promise to try to never break that heart" the women says and kara smiles " These two girls were my best friends the only people I cared for after my foster parents of course...I think I'm going to give them a call sometime, see how they are" she smiles thinking of the possibility of reconnecting with her old best friends, she puts the photos down and pulls the other woman closer.  
"I love you Kara Kent" the other women says leaning in  
"I love you too Lena Luthor" Kara whispers before connecting their lips.


	4. Sanvers late night ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go on a late night ride and figure things out.

Sanvers late night ride.  
Alex Danvers was leaning hunched over a beer after a long day with the DEO which lead to Kara being injured and having to stay back at the DEO under the sun lamps. After a while Kara fell asleep and J'onn told her to leave so, Alex did as told and went to get a drink where she knows the only other women who keeps up her mind would be.  
Sadly the other women wasn't their tonight so Alex sighed and closes her eyes and leans her head in her hands. Thus not seeing the women keeping her up at night enter the alien bar. "Danvers, are you okay?" a soft yet strong voice asks

  
Alex opens her eyes and smiles at the other women "Hey Sawyer" Alex says "Want a drink?" she nods to her empty bottle "No maybe in a bit, whats wrong?" Alex goes on to explain what happened and remembers to say Supergirl not my sister or Kara. Maggie smiles sadly "I'm sorry about Supergirl I know you guys are close" she says putting her hand on Alex's arm. Their eyes lock and slowly Maggie slides her hand down the taller women's muscular arms and pulls her up with her "Come on Danvers we're going for a ride" she smiles holding Alex's hand and leading her out the bar.

  
Maggie lead's Alex to her motorcycle and gets on. She looks up at Alex "Danvers come on we got stars to follow" she winks smiling slightly she gets on and wraps her arms around Maggie's slim waste and leans her head slightly on Maggie's back. "Where are we going" Alex says and Maggie shrugs "Where the stars take us" she smiles before starting her motorcycle.  
The two rode around town for about an hour just relaxing in the feeling of being with each other and loving how the night air danced on their skin. Alex smiles this is what she wanted, no needed after the events of today. Around 10 more minutes and Maggie starts to stop in front of the river in National City, they stay sitting on the bike before Maggie taps Alex's hands and Alex knows this is a cue to let go and hop off. Hoping off Alex waits with a hand out for the other women to hold. Maggie smiles as she takes the taller women's hand and they walk over to the ledge of the wall and sit down legs hanging over the edge.

  
For a long time neither women says a thing just taking in the lights over the water sensing Maggie looking at her Alex turns and looks at her smiling slightly "What are we doing Danvers?" she says lifting their joined hands as if to say 'this is what I mean' Alex frowns"What do you mean- I uh- I don't know" Alex stutters "Won't your girlfriend mind?" Alex snaps her head up "GIRLFRIEND! What no I don't have a girlfriend" she says blushing slightly "Then who is Supergirl too you then?" Maggie says with a tint of jealousy in her voice Alex laughs which makes Maggie frown "Supergirl is my best friend, she's like my work sister" she says

"So you're single" Maggie says  
"Yes unless you don't want me to be" Alex smiles at Maggie.  
Blushing Maggie looks away then back at Alex "Alex Danvers would you like to go back to my place for drinks?" Maggie says biting her lip, a smile spreads over Alex's face and she leans forward and kisses Maggie making both their hearts skip and it feels like time slowed down for them.  
'Maggie Sawyer I'd love to, and I love the way my name sounds on your lips." Alex smiles kissing her again and Maggie laughs "Lets get back to those drinks yeah?" Maggie says pulling the other women with her.

  
Later that night wrapped up in Maggie's bed together "I like the way my name sounds on your lips too Alex" Maggie says kissing her before cuddling into the taller women and falling asleep.


	5. Supercat Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat get married

SuperCat Wedding.

  
Kara breaths in deeply, today is the day. The day she's making Catherine Grant her wife. Kara has been waiting what seems like her whole life time for this moment to happen, as if she was meant to come to earth for Cat.

  
Smoothing down her laced sweetheart bridal dress she takes a minute to reflect on how far her and Cat actually have come. From being 'Kira' to 'Kara' from that to 'Supergirl' then to 'darling' the days when she'd spend hours with the other blonde women going through layouts in her bosses office to going for a drink after work which then turned into dinners which then came the question of "Will you go out on a date with me?" and Cat's reply of a smirk and "Isn't that what we've been doing for the last three months. Three months became six, which became a year which became moving in which led to family holidays spent together, secrets shared. Time then seemed like forever but in reality it was two years. On their three year anniversary Kara took Cat to Italy for a vacation just the two of them alone together for a week.

  
On the second night the two women were taking a walk on the beach when Kara stopped and looked up and pointed to the sky "That star is where Krypton was, that was my home. The place where I grew and learnt how to be a strong girl. But then I was sent away and lost my home. Till I found you Cat, you became my home. Something I'll forever be thankful for" Smiling her adorable smile Kara slowly gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet ring which held a simple but beautiful ring "Catherine Grant I've fallen in love with you more and more everyday since I met you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
Nervous eyes look up at Cat and she begins to worry till the other women starts smiling a tear falling slowly down her face "Yes I'll marry you my love, god yes" she says and Kara smiles and puts the ring carefully and kisses Cat on the lips "I love you" they whisper at the same time.  
Snapping her head up to the door which opens which reveals Alex in a purple knee length dress and black heels Kara smiles "Time?" she says with excitement "Time" Alex repeats with a smile.

  
As neither of her fathers could be with Kara on her wedding day J'onn took over the role and took Kara's hand "Come on Supergirl lets get you married"  
The music starts and Kara walks down the isle thats decorated with Iris's and pictures of the Grant-Danvers family. Everyone gasps at the sight of Kara Danvers walking down the isle to get married, the women so many look up too, here in front of them in pure white getting married to the girl of her dreams.  
Kara stands in front of her friends and family eagerly waiting for her to be wife to come through the doors. Kara doesn't need to wait long, walking down the isle accompanied by a tall slim sandy blonde haired boy. Kara smiles at the sight of the boy she's come to think of as her own. Her eyes skim over to the women holding his arm and gasps loud enough to make Cat blush and Alex and Maggie- who married in the last year smirk at her.

  
When Kara sets eyes on Cat it's as if all the oxygen has been punched out of her and in a good way, she can't recall ever seeing a more beautiful sight and Kara has travelled the galaxy. Cat is in a floor length satin and lace dress that is a slight off white colour.  
When Cat joins Kara in front of their friends and family Kara can't help but blurt out "Rao you're beautiful" and Cat laughs blushing slightly "No darling that's you"  
The ceremony begins and it takes time and Cat is first to speak her vows.

  
"Kara Zor-el, you were sent to this world to protect your cousin and our earth but you had to hide who you are for so long. The minute I looked up too see your adorable smile and awkward need to constantly push your glasses up which we all know you don't need. I knew I was done for, I fell for you instantly, I knew I had to be careful so I kept you to myself, I kept you my assistant to scared to ever push for more. When you came out as Supergirl I was upset because the whole world got to see you, the real you even though you always denied it. But slowly over time you taught me what it is to be strong, to be kind, to love and so I did I let that happen and these last three years have been three of the best in my life and I can't wait for more, I promise to love you Kara in sickness, in health, in riches and poorer. I promise to love you no matter how hard it is to see you fighting for our earth, I promise to love you till my last breath"  
By this time there is no dry tear in the house and Kara's defiantly aren't dry.

  
"Catherine Grant, Rao what to say that I haven't told you before? I was thirteen when I had my home taken from me, when I was sent to a place where I really didn't fit in. My whole life I had to hide who I am to protect myself and my loved ones and it wasn't till I met you and knew what people meant when they say 'It felt like coming home'. Realising I was in love with my boss scared me beyond believe and I'm Supergirl" she smiles taking a breath "When you agreed to go on a date with me I felt like it was the best day ever, then you agreed to move in with me and I thought that was the best day of my life, then you agreed to marry me and again I thought that was the best day ever but no, this day, this day right here is the best day of my life, the best day of my life is standing here in front of my friends and family about to be wedded by law to the most beautiful women in the world. I promise to love and cherish you till my last breath, to love you in sickness, to love you in heath, when were on top and when were on the bottom I promise to always do right by you, to always make the right choices by you. Life is never easy but with you it is at least one step easier. You are my kryptonite Catherine Grant and I can't be any happier for that"

  
Now truly no eyes in the room weren't shinning with tears shed or unshed, everyone can honestly say this is the most beautiful ceremony they have attended. True love was witnessed today.  
"It gives me great pleasure to announce by the power invested in me that you are now wife and wife. You may kiss your brides" the officiator smiles wiping a tear them self.  
Rings on each women's finger and permeant smiles, Kara and Cat lean forward and kiss each other deeply as the room erupts into applause for the two women.  
"Let's get this wedding started Kara Danvers-Grant."  
"I can't wait Catherine Grant-Danvers"

  
Kissing one more time before joining hands together and walking down the isle on their way to their future together as a married couple.


	6. Supercorp: Kara dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Kara Dies. (All from Lena's pov and 3rd person)

Lena and Kara were having their 2 year anniversary and each women couldn't get over how far they had come over the last two years. They met and had no idea that they end up falling in love. The two women decided that they'd stay in for the night and have dinner and a movie night a tradition they had started after Kara told Lena that she is Supergirl, something Lena already knew but knew that it was something that the blonde women had to trust her enough to tell.

  
Lena looked over at Kara and smiled thinking how lucky she is to have the women in her life, she always felt out of place like she never belonged but with Kara, it was different With Kara she knew she belonged, it was them. Two women who lost everything but found the world with each other.

  
Lena watched as Kara went to get more food but soon realised it had all been eaten by this point. Kara pouted which Lena thought was the cutest thing to ever exist, she watched as Kara not so subtly looked over at her girlfriend's plate and saw food on it and her eyes lit up "Have it baby" Lena says and watches as Kara looks up and blushes "Really?" laughing Lena nods "Really, but first give me a kiss as a thankyou" smiling Kara leans over and places a loving kiss on the other women's lips "hmm thankyou"

  
Lena spends the next 20 minutes watching her girlfriend eat her food and talk about how excited she is to have her cousin in town. At first Kara thought that she couldn't talk about Clark after what happened with Lex but Lena quickly put that thought away as she told Kara that what happened hurt her yes but what Lex did was even worse, he hurt innocent people, he became the evil they never wanted to become as children. Over time Lena started to put to rest what happened and moved on with her new family. With the love of her life.  
Kara finally finished eating and they just held hands and spoke about their days and then Kara got up with Lena and they started cleaning up, the music suddenly changed and Kara pulled Lena into her "Dance with me" she whispers.

  
Lena could never deny her girlfriends wishes so she nods and kisses Kara and holds her close wrapping her arms around Kara's waist and Kara's longs muscular arms wrapped around Lena's neck.  
"I love this song" Kara whispers as they begin swaying to 'Wonderful tonight' by Eric Clapton "I know it's our song" Lena giggles as Kara spins them around the kitchen slowly "Our song" Kara nods and puts her head on Lena's shoulder.  
This is how they spend the next few minutes swaying slowly in each other's arms just taking in each others being "I love you" they both whisper at the same time. Laughing they look up at each other and smile.

  
"Kara, I love you so much. You have made me feel like I finally have a home and I never want to lose that. I want to be with you forever, I want a family, a life. So Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?" gasping Kara looks at Lena with a blank face until hands slowly cup Lena's face "Yes of course" and a huge smile breaks across Kara's face "Yes, god yes"  
Smiling Lena pulls Kara in for a kiss when Kara's DEO phone starts to ring "No" Kara whines and Lena laughs slightly "Go save the world Supergirl, just come home" nodding Kara kisses Lena and runs to her room and leaves in her super-suit and flies out the window.

  
After half an hour of cleaning what was left over of the night Lena decided to have a shower and get ready for bed. She put on a pair of leggings and one of Kara's bed tops. Lena closes her eyes and inhales the scent that is her girlfriend. Looking at the time Lena see's that it's been well over a hour now and Kara still isn't home. 'Maybe she's at the DEO with Alex' she shrugs and sits on the sofa turning the tv on. She watches 20 minutes of the cooking channel but can't focus because all she can think is that something is wrong. "Kara where are you?" Lena whispers as if Kara would hear and just come flying through the window, instinctively Lena looks at the window waiting for her blonde hero to come flying through. But she doesn't.  
Lena switches the channel over to the news channel, maybe that'll tell her what happened tonight.

  
As soon as she does she regrets it immediately, there beat up was Supergirl, she's fighting two people at once and somehow they have a hold over Kara. Lena watches as Kara is picked up and thrown across the road and smashes into the ground making a huge dent. Kara gets up and shoots her heat vision at the attacker but is knocked back down by the other attacker. Lena shouts as Kara doesn't get up fast enough and is punched over and over agin in the face. Anyone watching can see the struggle Supergirl is going through. Lena looks closely and wonders why Kara is so much weaker, then suddenly Lena sees it. Kryptonite is all over the attackers suits they are draining Kara, killing her. "NO NO" Lena shouts.  
Suddenly Superman comes out of nowhere and sends the man attacking Kara flying. Superman follows him beating him, and disarming him not realising that the second attacker has now started approaching a now almost passed out and battered Supergirl.  
Lena watches with tears in her eyes as Superman picks up the man and punches him in the face, while the other attacker mimics this on Supergirl, laughing as she cries out. "Kara no, NO PLEASE FIGHT BACK"

  
Time seems to slow as Lena watches Superman rip off the mans kryptonite and knock him down till he's passed out. Dropping the man Superman turns to Supergirl and can do nothing but watch the same as the whole nation as the second man, the man Superman didn't see picks Kara up and laughs as Kara cries and looks ahead as if knowing Lena is watching "I'm sorry" you see her mouth out as the attacker plunges a kryptonite sword straight through Supergirl's heart.  
Lena screams now sobbing clutching her own heart as if feeling her own heart stop too. Lena screams as she watches Supergirl's mouth open as blood trickles out, as her eyes close and her face pales. Lena watches as Superman screams and flies faster then anyone had seen before and grabs the man using his heat vision and strength to do what he vowed to never do.  
The nation watched as Superman killed as Supergirl died.  
The world watched as a hero fell to their knee's and clutched their only family in their arms as two super's became one.

  
Lena didn't even look up as Alex rushed into the apartment tears streaming down her face as she ran to Lena holding the other women as she fell apart, as she felt her home be ripped away from her.  
"She agreed to marry me then she died" Lena whispered sobbing.  
Not all hero's live forever, not even the one's made of steel.  
Everyone will remember where they were when they watched Supergirl die and all their screens turned to the house of El symbol.  
Everyone will remember where they where when when they saw a hero die, a hero kill and heard a lovers heart break.


	7. Supercorp: Online becomes a reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Online becomes reality: Supercorp, kara and lena have a blog and meet in a coffee shop by accident.

Kara sighs as she sits down with her hot chocolate and cookie thinking how much she has to do before Alex comes home from college next week. Kara had always been socially awkward, she was adopted at 13 by the Danvers and started school with her new sister, earth was so new to her, she didn't understand everything, she was nervous about everyone and everything. So when Alex had shown Kara her online blog the blond girl knew she had to get a blog of her own. So she did, she posted pictures of puppies, art work, food, everything she wanted to share with everyone but couldn't in person.

  
So when Alex left for College she relied on her blog more then ever. She started talking to people online, talking about their shared interests and finally Kara didn't feel so unhuman. She learn't that it was easier being behind a blog talking to someone rather infront of their face.

  
Smiling Kara takes a big bite out of her cookie and logs onto her blog. She smiles at posts and reblogs a few but she gets even more excited when she see's a message from someone who's changed Kara's life. Kara never thought she'd meet someone online who she'd feel so free with, someone she feels real with. Kara has spoken to many people online, she's made friends but none like Lena. None like the girl she'll spend hours a day talking too, spend hours facetiming, texting, snapchatting too.  
Kara and Lena have been talking for nearly a year now, Kara posted a picture of a painting she drew of Krypton and Lena messaged her asking if she could save it and have it as her back screen. Kara said yes of course and the rest was history. Kara knew she was gay before she even arrived to earth so it wasn't a big thing for Kara when she told Elisa she was gay and her adopted mother already knew this, and had no problems with it. In her eyes Kara was her daughter and she still deserved love, alien and straight or alien and gay.  
Kara had always had crushes on girls and it never phased her but when she started to fall for Lena, Kara freaked out. She was falling for someone across the country, someone she thought was straight, she started falling for someone who made her feel normal and she had never even met her in her life.

  
After a while Kara calmed down and carried on talking with Lena like everything was normal, they messaged in the morning and at night, during classes, during dinner. Lena became Kara's bestfriend. They would always talk about meeting when they both finished school and were free to do wha they wanted.  
Taking another bite from her cookie and Kara thinking she'd have to buy another one soon she clicks onto the message and smiles when it says

  
-Lena.Luthor- I'M IN NEED OF COFFEE SUPERDORK, MOVING IS TIRING!

  
Laughing Kara snaps a picture of herself with her hot chocolate and sends it to Lena.  
-Kara-Dan-El- Awh I'm sorry my Supernerd, i would share but you're not here, how's moving going?

  
Kara new Lena was moving with her family after her brother had been kicked out of school and the family decided they needed a new start but Lena never mentioned where they were going. Quickly Kara got a picture of a pouting Lena who seemed to be moving fast.

  
-Lena.Luthor- RUDE GIVE ME SOME, but I guess it's okay my mum said I can go explore, we've moved the rest of everything into the house now so I'm free and off to find the best coffee house their is!

  
Smiling Kara replies  
-Kara-Dan-El- I'm glad you're all settled in, and I'm not rude I'm honest but I really do wish I could see you :( Not fair

  
-Lena.Luthor- One day my little Superdork :( I FOUND COFFEE!

  
-Kara-Dan-El- I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GO GET YOUR COFFEE!

  
Kara doesn't notice the coffee shop bell ring as she's way to caught up in thinking about Lena's smile, what her laugh would sound like, what coffee she'd order.  
Pushing her glasses up and taking a huge gulp of warm hot chocolate she frowns slightly as she see's no reply from Lena 'She has a life I guess' Kara sighs and texts Alex asking what she wants for when she comes home and if they can go get ice cream even though it's freeing outside.

  
Kara doesn't notice a young brunette girl pick up her drink and stop dead in her tracks, she doesn't notice the girl get her phone out and look at a picture then up at Kara, she doesn't notice the way the girl smiles with tears in her eyes as she takes a step forward. Kara doesn't notice the girl she's always dreaming about is standing in front of her.  
Kara jumps as she feels a tap on her shoulder and quickly turns round, she stops in shock as she looks at the brunette girl. They lock eyes and both smile almost big enough to breath their skin. "Lena? Is, is that you?" a nervous but adorable voice asks and Lena swear she melts at the sound of the girls voice "Hey Superdork, it's me" she giggles as Kara blushes. Lena quickly puts her drink down only to have her hands full of Kara Danvers. "LENA? This is really, you're real? Kara asks with tears in her eyes and Lena nods with her own tears in her eyes.  
She's holding the girl she loves in her arms, the only person in the world who makes her feel normal, who understands her.

  
"This is very much real Kara, I'm here, I've moved here I didn't even piece together this is where you're from. God Kara I'm here" she says as Kara smiles and holds her closer.  
"I can't believe this is real. Lena you're here!" Kara whispers "I'm here" Lena nods and tucks Kara fallen hair behind her ear.  
After 20 minutes of Lena reassuring Kara she's real and that it's not a dream they start talking and find out Lena is living 20 minutes away from Kara, they are going to be spending the next two years of school together, they find out that they are each falling more and more with the other girl as they both fall for each other's eyes an the way they speak and how their voice is now their favourite sound.

  
"We have so much to do, so much for you too see! I'm so excited?" Kara says and has to stop herself from floating from happiness.  
"I know how about Ice Cream in winter' Lena smiles knowing how much the blonde girl loves ice cream. And she's rewarded with the biggest smile she's ever seen and feels proud she's the one who made that smile on the other girls face.

  
"Yes, YES, Lets go! I can't wait!" Kara practically screams  
"It's a date" Lena smiles as Kara takes out her phone to take a picture of the two of them finally together.  
"It's a date indeed" Lena says before she smiles and puts her head on Kara's shoulder and knows that that photo is the first of many but it the first photo she has in months that she'll change from Kara's art work.

 

Please comment what you'd like to have next, what ship, or scenario!  
Stay safe yo


	8. Sanvers Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alex and Maggie work things out? Or will someone have to set it

Alex smiles watching her sister leave her apartment, they had had their weekly movie night and Kara ended up falling asleep on the sofa after nearly eating herself to death.  
Kara had gotten a call from Clark asking if she'd come to Metropolis to help him with his next villain. Kara being Kara, agreed jumping at the chance of spending time with her cousin. So Kara changed into her super-suite that she keeps at Alex's apartment for situations like this.  
Alex managed to convinced Kara to take her rubbish out for her thus meaning she had to leave out the front door not her window.  
As Kara walks down the hallway in her suite she see's Maggie approaching so she waves with one hand and smiles "Hey Detective, Alex is just cleaning up. See you around" she smiles and carries on walking unaware of Maggie's watchful gaze watching her leave

.  
Maggie's eyes harden and she walks up to Alex's door and knocks on the door hard and she waits '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 seconds' she says in her head when the door is opened and Alex's opens the door with a smile on her face as she steps aside and is trying to pat her hair down.  
"Hey sorry haven't been up long excuse the pajamas" she says waiting for Maggie to say they are cute like normal, she doesn't expect "Who the hell is Supergirl too you and why was she here?"  
Alex's eyes widen "What- she's my s-my co-worker, you know we work at the DEO together" Alex's stutters mentally slapping herself for nearly spilling Kara's secret.  
"I KNOW YOU WORK TOGETHER ALEX BUT THERE'S MORE THERE HAS TO BE!" Maggie shouts taking Alex by surprise.  
"No Maggie, she's Supergirl, I know her were friends that is all we're not a couple, I love her" A flash of anger flashes through Maggie's eyes "I mean I love her as family, like I do Hank or Winn or Kara!"Alex says getting frustrated now.  
"Alex thats crap and you know it, I first met you and she was there, every case you're on so is she, you have each others numbers and call all the time, she know's where you live and comes and takes your trash out! Hell you only have to type in Supergirl into google and pictures of you both come up! So please don't treat me like an idiot, if you like Supergirl be with her because I can't deal with this Alex's I've been hurt before and I won't be hurt again!" Maggie says coldly as turns and doesn't respond to the other women shouting her name, obvious tears laced in with her words, not even looking back she slams the door shut and you can just hear a scream and the sound of glass breaking.  
Two days later and theres a new case and Maggie sighs as she see's the DEO vans pull up and everyone get out and onto their stations apart from Alex and Supergirl. 'Probably off being hero's together somewhere' Maggie says to herself.

  
She nods at Hank as she carries on with her work and notices when everyone stops for a second and theres a thud 'Here she is, Supergirl' Maggie sighs as she feels her heart breaking as she looks up at the hero in all her beauty looking battered but still like a god. She can understand why Alex would want her.  
"Sorry was with Superman we were just having-" she's cut of by Hank "hashtag too much fun yes I know" Supergirl pouts but says nothing as she looks around "Hey wheres Agent Danvers?" she says with worry "I thought she was with you?" Hank replies and Supergirl shakes her head and looks at Maggie who turns her head when they lock eyes "I've got to go" Supergirl says before flying away.

  
Kara doesn't think to wait for Alex to open the door as she flies through the window. She stops as she see's broken glass, she uses her sight to find Alex curled up in her bed. Closing her eyes Kara walks to the door "Hey Alex" she says softly and smiles slightly at her sister who looks up at her eyes red "She-she left" Alex says sniffing "She saw you and left Kara, she didn't really give me a chance" she says eyes brimming with tears and quickly Kara moves to the bed and pulls Alex into her and lets her sob into her chest. Never has Kara hated being Supergirl but now holding her sobbing sister in her arms she sort of does, shes the cause of her sisters heart break. "Hey, hey shh, I'm so sorry Alex really I am, things are going to be okay, because love is strange Alex and I'm sorry I caused this pain" Alex shakes her head as if to say no but Kara mumbles yes.

  
After 20 minutes of sobbing Alex falls asleep and Kara just lets her sleep till she knows what she has to do. 'Hey sleepyhead, I'm going to get us a load of food and we will binge TV okay. I love you Alex" Alex sniffs but nods "Love you too Kar" she says "Now go shower you stink" Kara says making Alex laugh "I'll be back soon" she says as she dashes out the room.

Kara flies fast to her apartment and grabs a change of clothes and quickly to the bar she knows the women she is looking for will be there.  
Kara quickly changes and slams the door open making everyone jump and Maggie's eye follow the sound and she closes her eyes "Great first Supergirl then Kara" she sighs.  
"Maggie I think we need a chat" she says coldly and Maggie has never heard the girls voice so cold and harsh, she gestures for Kara to sit "Outside I think" Kara says already walking out knowing Maggie will follow. "What do you want Kara I'm really not in the mood" Maggie says

  
"Well you think that I'm in the mood to go to my sisters house and find her crushed because the one person who's ever made her feel normal and valid won't even give her a chance, you didn't even give her a chance, you went into that apartment already knowing the outcome for yourself not for you as a couple! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU HURT HER" Kara says anger suddenly taking over "NO YOU STOP SHE ALREADY HAS SUPERGIRL, I'M LETTING THEM BE HAPPY" Kara suddenly starts to laugh till tears are falling down her cheeks "Why are you laughing? My god what is wrong with you"  
Kara says nothing as she takes her glasses off and pulls her hair down, by now Maggie is confused "Kara what are you doing?" she says as kara unbuttons her blouse "I'm Supergirl, Alex is my sister! I love my sister and she loves me but were sisters! Now go get my sister back before you lose her" she says as she see's shock, understanding and regret flash all across Maggie's face. Kara flies up "Oh and also go get Alex some surgery treats I promised her me but I think she'll be happier with you" Kara smiles "But don't you dare hurt her again" Kara says before flying away.

  
Maggie shifts from foot to foot as she waits for Alex open the door "Kara what took you so long?" she says and stops when she see's Maggie with a box of doughnuts, pizza and beers "Hey, so your sister came and spoke to me today...She's got a cool cape" she smiles nervously.  
Alex says nothing until she steps aside "I'm sorry" Maggie whispers "We've got some stuff to talk about" Maggie nods "but we're okay"  
Alex smiles and pulls her into a hug "We'll be okay, I think"


	9. Alex Self Acceptance: Teen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers struggles to accept herself.

Trapped, thats all you feel. You wake up in a skin you don't understand a skin you want so desperately to love like all the other girls in your class.  
You race home from school the place you feel your self being drained from, you know they aren't really looking at you, whispering but you can't help it, you can't help thinking that they talk about you behind your back.

  
Standing up on shaking legs you move yourself to sit in front of your mirror, you sit there and just stare at yourself. Is this what beauty is? Dark rings below your eyes from dreamless nights, red eyes from crying till you can't cry anymore, eyes that look like they have no life left, skin that looks so discoloured you touch your face to make sure you're still alive.  
Why aren't you normal? Why don't you understand. You're supposed to want the boys in your class, the ones who whistle and ask you on dates but why do you feel like if you try you're saying goodbye to yourself?

  
Why can't I smile without it feeling like I'm breaking, breathing feels like suffocating, moving feels like drowning, speaking feels like your voice has gone and your lips are only moving.  
Staring at yourself you watch as one of many tears fall, is this what you're supposed to feel like? Are you supposed to feel like your four walls are closing in on you?  
Are you supposed to feel like your body is keeping you prisoner?  
Your head falls to your hands and you close your eyes asking yourself 'why can't you see the world in colour, why can't you feel like life is giving you the power to be happy? Why can't you stop crying?'

  
Once again you lift your head, it feeling like you're holding the world up you stare at yourself, you notice the freckle, the way your eyelashes fall, the way your eyes have different colours.  
Pictures litter around your mirror and you begin to notice when you your light started to fade, when life for you stopped being about living but being about coping.  
1 hour you've been sitting there in front of your mirror, it's started to get dark outside now, 1 hour of thinking, of realising, of becoming.  
You take a deep breath with shaking hands you stare at yourself as you open your mouth, you open your mouth but nothing comes out, you try again and this time a sound.  
You try again and this time "I'm-I'm" comes out.

  
You place your hand on the mirror as if your reflection will be there to hold you up, you once again stare at yourself and open your mouth.  
This time words come out.  
"I'm gay" You whisper  
Suddenly a small smile breaks across your face, you just spoke the words you've been terrified to say for days, weeks, months even. You retract your hand and place it on your heart.  
"I'm gay" you repeat this time louder.  
And you smile because you've done it. Alex Danvers just took the first step in self acceptance, you admitted to yourself who you are.


	10. Supercorp: Supergirl that's a Window!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies into a window after thinking about her favourite person.

Kara smiles as she flies over the city lights becoming brighter as the sun begins to set. Today was a hard and long day, she was working at Catco working on a new piece then got called in around 3pm at the DEO where she had to wrestle some prisoners back into their cells then Alex wanted to try some more workouts and weapons out with her superhero sister. Then around 6pm Kara was sent out to go stop a car chase and give back the money that they had stolen. So finally at 7:45pm when Kara was told she could go home for the day she jumped up and flew before anyone could say Supergirl.  
Closing her eyes the hero flew up high and then just stopped letting herself fall and let herself enjoy the feeling of the window in her hair, the cold air washing over her face.  
Suddenly Kara thinks of Lena, the brunette who's taken over Kara's thoughts ever since she met the CEO when she was with her cousin. Thoughts of her smile, her lips take over Kara's brain. She smiles thinking of Lena's voice, the way it captivates her and has slowly become Kara's favourite sound. The bright colour of her eyes that have now become her favourite colour. All Kara can think is how she wants to be around the other woman all the time, how she wants to take her out on dates, make her smile with stupid jokes and how she wants to be the first thought of the beautiful woman when she wakes, how she wants to kiss her.

  
Kara is snapped out her thoughts when she's suddenly falling faster then she thought she would be, how she's not high up in the sky anymore, how she is now suddenly face to face with a huge clear window. In a split second Kara is slamming straight into a window and is now laying on the floor of someone's balcony.  
Jumping Lena spills her wine at the sound of a huge crash, jumping to her feet Lena rushes over to her balcony to see Supergirl laying on her floor having just crash face on with her window. The blonde is adorably rubbing her nose and Lena can't help but think she still looks beautiful even though she has just facepalmed straight into her window.  
Opening her door "Supergirl? Are you okay?" Lena says watching the blonde.  
Kara snaps her head up at the sound of Lena's worried voice, 'oh god I've just flown straight into the woman I was thinking about window'  
"Lena, oh god I'm so sorry" She stutters out "God come in, what happened?" Lena says looking up at the sky to make sure no one is planning on coming to blow up her building.  
"I am so sorry, I was thinking about y-stuff and just got carried away" Kara says following the other woman who has now walked back into her office.  
Lena stops in front of Kara checking her over even know she know's that the blonde hero can't be hurt from a window, well apart from her ego. And it melts Kara's heart to think that Lena actually worries about her.

  
Kara notices the spilled wine and rushes over to clean it up "I'm so sorry" she repeats and franticly cleans the drink up but stops when Lena places a hand on Kara's back "Hey, Kara stop" Suddenly Kara freezes "What, how-I'm not Kara" she says making Lena smile "It's okay I won't tell a soul, if I was going too I would of already" She smirks "How-how do you know? Am I that obvious?" She says franticly trying to now think of how many others know who she is really.  
"Kara, I only know cause I pay attention too you, how when you're waring glasses you always push them up but when you aren't you scrunch up you're nose adorably" she says smiling at a now blushing Kara "I knew because of your eyes, they are the same beautiful colour and how you're never in the same room together even know you're 'friends' and how protective you are over Supergirl" Lena finishes now having Kara facing her fully.  
Kara blushes and scrunches up her nose "Yeah that" Lena laughs she watches as Kara see's the doughnuts on her desk "Do you want one?" she says and watches as Kara stutters out a "No I'm fine thankyou" but she gives it away by not looking at her and licking her lips. Slowly Lena picks one up and hands it to Kara, who's eyes light up. "Here" she whispers and smiles at the blonde as she takes the sugary treat eagerly.

  
Lena leans back and picks one up herself. She captivated by the strong women who suddenly becomes a puppy when sugar is in the equation. Lena smiles as Kara licks her fingers and hums in approval "Kara you have a little-" Lena says noticing the sugar on the corner of her lips.  
Kara blushes and moves her hand to wipe it away but is stopped by Lena "Let me" she whispers and Lena leans forward and kisses Kara. Kara gasps at the feeling of having the woman she is slowly falling in love with lips on hers. Suddenly Lena pulls back "I'm sorry" Lena says and Kara smiles "No" she says and carefully takes her face in her hands and pulls Lena back in for a kiss who is now smiling.

  
Resting their foreheads together after 10 minutes of kissing and smiling Kara speaks up "I should of flown into your window earlier."  
Laughing Lena nods "Maybe but you have now and you should do it more so we can do this more" she says kissing Kara again who grins.  
"Only if I can take you out on a date" She says nervously.  
Smiling her beautiful smile Lena nods "Tomorrow, pick me up at 7pm and don't fly into any other windows she says making Kara blush.


	11. Supercorp gets a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic events lead Kara to pull away so Lena does what she thinks will be the last thing to bring Kara back to her

Lena wakes up alone once again, its been three weeks since her girlfriend slept in the same bed as her, three weeks since she kissed her, three weeks since she spoke to her, three weeks since she was Supergirl.

  
The latest villain was from Cadmus and had escaped looking for revenge on Supergirl, she was almost as strong as Supergirl but she was stronger because she has Supergirl's weakness. Kryptonite. It was built into their suite, in their gloves, and in their weapons. The DEO were too minutes too late as they saw Supergirl falling screaming as she was shot in the eyes with Kryptonite. The DEO had heard screams before but never had they heard a scream that chilled them all to the bone as they watched the girl of steel scream and cry about begging for the pain to stop. J'onn went into motion as he shot the Villain straight in the head and Alex ran to a now unconscious Supergirl, Alex moved limp hands from her eyes as gasps and tries not to pull away "Oh god" Alex chocked out covering her mouth. Supergirl's eyes were now burned almost completely through, the skin around the eye was burned and red and already starting to blister.

 

  
Supergirl, was in the DEO medical care for a week, she was having treatment and Alex was working desperately to see if she could bring back her sisters sight, they had found out Kara's sight was gone when she woke up after three days and was screaming asking them to take of the blind-fold. Alex along with Lena rushed to her side trying to calm her down and tell her she's okay that she's safe but Kara just responded "I CAN'T SEE MAKE ME SEE" crying.  
"Kara shh you need to stop moving around and clawing at your face okay, Lena is her too okay, were all here for you" Alex says as Lena takes Kara's hand in her only to have Kara pulls her hand away "I want her to leave" she whispers coldly.  
Lena looks at Kara with tears in her eyes that she can't see "Baby? No I'm going to stay" Lena now says with tears down her face "I said I want you to leave" Kara says now screaming slightly Alex looks at Lena and shakes her head slightly as if saying 'sorry' Lena covers her mouth and walks out and as soon as she leaves you can her her choked sobs.  
For the next four days Kara was tested on and monitored, during this she did speak at all, even when pain was becoming unbearable she just gritted her teeth. Finally after two weeks Kara was allowed to go home and Lena had begged that she comes home to their shared apartment, finally Kara gave in not saying a word just sighing and nodding saying fine. Lena smiled slightly and agreed when Alex said she'd come everyday too see Kara.

 

  
Just before Kara was to leave she wrote that she wanted to talk to everyone who works in their team, so Alex took Kara and Lena and the rest of their make shift family to their base and Kara stood up and pulled out her Super-suite she knows Winn repatched for her "I'm thankful for everything you've all done for me...but I can't carry on, Supergirl is all about strength and hope and I've lost it all so I quite, Supergirl is no more" she says and drops the suite on the floor not noticing J'onn catch it "I'm ready to leave now" Kara says already walking away.  
So this is where they are now, three weeks later and Kara will only sleep in the living room by the window which she keeps open so she can hear everything and feel like wind almost as if she's flying. "I love you Kara I'll see you later" Lena says to unresponsive ears. Lena missed the tears that fall down Kara's face and the "I'm sorry" thats whispered as she closes the door.  
Lena looks at her screen and looks up at the building in front of her, she walks in and up to the counter "Hello, I've booked an appointment" Lena says in a confident voice masking her pain "Of course...Miss Luthor, follow me" the young man says and Lena follows.  
She stops and smiles when she's confronted with a cage full of puppies, she bends down "So all these dogs are for visually impaired people yes?" Lena asks and the young man nods bending down to stroke one "Yes they have been trained and are bread for this type of work" and Lena nods and looks up and see's a sandy blonde pup who's just looking at Lena and she smiles knowing that this is the dog, this is the one, the pup looks so much like a animal version of Kara "I'll take that one" she says tears in her eyes and the man nods and 20 minutes later Lena is leaving with a puppy and supplies.

 

  
Opening the door Lena looks for Kara but doesn't find her on the couch this time finds her standing in a yellow knitted sweater and has her hair in a bun and is standing with the balcony doors open and wind breezing through. "Kara honey, did Alex come today?" she asks and Kara says nothing just puts her hands down " Kara I've got you something and I need you to turn to me and sit on the couch" she begs and Kara can hear the plead in her girlfriends voice and after a moment she moves to the couch with Lena's help.  
Lena goes and picks up the puppy and sits next to Kara "I know you're hurting, thats why I don't mind you pushing me away, I know you miss being Supergirl, miss being able to see the stars, miss being independent. But it pains me that I can't help you, that I can't always be around you or be the comfort you desire, so I've done some research and found you a gift that'll help you be more independent that'll help you be more free, let you go outside and feel the breeze on your beautiful skin, and feel the sun on your beautiful face, I got you a gift that will give you a life long friend, even if you don't love me anymore I'm happy to give you this because, I love you so much Kara so here" she says with tears running down her face as she hands Kara the fluffy puppy and Kara gasps the first sound she's made in weeks that Lena's heard. Suddenly Kara in cuddling the puppy and is suddenly pulling Lena to her " I'm so sorry" she sobs "I'm so sorry for everything, I thought that I must look repulsive, that I must be unlovable because I can't be a hero anymore, I'm so sorry for pushing you away, I do love you, I love you so much, that it pains me I can't looks into your beautiful eyes, that I can't see you smile anymore" she is now sobbing and Lena pulls her closer relishing the feeling of Kara in her arms "Hey it's okay, Alex is working on something to help you, I'm not leaving, and we've now got a new member of our family" she whispers kissing Kara  
"Krypto" Kara whispers "Krypto" Lena smiles as the little puppy barks and cuddles into Kara.  
"We're going to get through this, together" Lena whispers kissing Kara who nods agains Lena.  
"Together" Kara repeats.


	12. Supercorp Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has the biggest question to ask and the whole gang are in on it.

Kara walks into school on her own for once, she doesn't have her sister or her sisters girlfriend, theres no Winn or James. Kara has no idea where Lucy is and Lena is nowhere too be seen.  
Kara look's down at her phone as see's that it's early, class doesn't start till 9am and is 7:50am. Kara like's to be early so she know's that she's all set and ready for the day. But what confuses her is that Alex had left before her, and no one had replied to her messages.  
Sighing Kara carries on walking into the school and makes her way to her locker.

Turning down the corridor Kara stops when she see's Lucy smiling at her "Lucy, where is everyone?" Kara ask's but stops when Lucy smiles and hands her a single Tulip "Someone has a massage for you, carry on through the path and you'll find the question" Lucy says and takes Kara's bag from her and takes the blonde girls hand and doesn't answer any of Kara's questions.  
Next they are stopped by James who smiles and hands Kara a single Daisy "Hey you're one step closer to your question" he smiles and walks with Lucy who's smiling like a idiot. Kara bless her is still confused out of her mind.  
They continue their way through the school and see Winn who's got a single Lily in their hand. He say's nothing and hands the flower into her hand and smiles at Kara who's now eager to find out what they are all doing.  
With Lucy still holding Kara's hand is taking her towards the gym. Just before they get their Maggie is standing there with a Poppy in her hand "Hey lil' Danvers I hope you realise I woke up super early for this" she winks and hands her the flower smiling at the girl she's become to love as a sister.  
They are now all following Kara who's still asking them questions and getting no answers from her friends.   
Standing just before the closed gym doors is Alex and Kara practically runs to her "Alex what's going on?" Kara says and Alex smiles "Where getting shown up that's what" Alex laughs and hands Kara a box of chocolates and a Marigold. "Alex?" Kara say's with confusion "Lets go in" Alex says and nods at Winn who takes out his video camera and nods at the others who pick up something that Kara doesn't see.

Alex opens the door and Kara gasps as she walks in 'A Thousand Years' is playing and standing in the middle of the gym with the biggest smile to match the biggest bunch of flowers Kara had ever seen is Lena.  
Kara runs over and Winn starts to record as Lena laughs and the two girls just stand looking at each other.  
"Hey" Lena says and Kara replies with tears in her eyes "Hey" she laughs.  
"The day I moved to this school you were the first one to say hello to me, you treated me like I'm more then a name. You brought me into your friendship group, gave me friends and a new family. You let me copy your answers even when I knew them, you smiled everyday and let me talk about science, and eventually you let me fall in love with you." Lena says as tears run down both girls faces "So Kara Danvers will you do me the honour of going to prom with me?" Lena says timidly even though everyone in the room knows Kara won't say no.

Kara turns to look at her friends and gasps when she see's they are all holding a sign that says "PROM?" on it with pictures of the two girls on it.  
Smiling Kara turns to Lena "Yes, yes of course I'll go to prom with you but, only if you'll go with me?" Kara says and Lena laughs "You're such a dork of course I will" Lena replies and hands Kara the flowers and catches the smaller blonde who throws herself into her arms and kisses her.  
"Ready to win prom?" Kara whispers and Lena nods kissing her again "I think I already have" Lena replies.

Later on at lunch Kara turns to Lena "How did you convince them all to come in early and help you?" she says and Lena looks over at their friends who are all laughing and throwing food at each other "That's for me to know and you to never find out" she says and kisses Kara "But let's just leave it as I owe a lot of pizza." which makes Kara laugh.

Looking up  at the young couple Alex smiles and leans over to Maggie "They are so going to be married before college" she says and Maggie groans "Think this was easy to plan just think of the proposal" and Alex laughs but silently agrees. 

Lena and Kara really are something else.


	13. Supercorp: You made your choice, I made mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lena fix the hurt she caused?

Kara smiled to herself after eating another doughnut thinking of her and Lena could do for the weekend, they both had off for once. She thought that they could get ready for the day and maybe go for a walk and lunch, and go shopping Kara needed new jeans and maybe she'd treat Lena to something new she wants.   
Sighing Kara sits down and takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes, she wonders if that's the right thing to do, though, recently Lena has been slightly different. She's been working longer hours which isn't normally a problem because Kara is normally busy fighting crime but Lena is normally always home when she's finished for the night and they cuddle up in bed, but recently Lena has been working longer hours even when Kara is home and normally Lena would jump at a chance to spend more time with her.   
Lunches were being missed too and Kara understood because Lena is a CEO and busy but when they started dating 3 years ago the brunette would do anything to see Kara, make up any excuse to be able to see her whether it was for 10 minutes or 10 hours but now it was any excuse to not be around Kara. The blonde woman started to think it was because she was Supergirl so she decided to not stay as long at the DEO after missions but that changed nothing. Kara hoped that today things would change.

 

The sudden vibrate of a phone pulls Kara's attention and she looks down at the table and notices Lena's phone poking out, Kara isn't one to be nosey so she ignore it and will wait for her girlfriend to get out of the shower to tell her that she got a message but the phone keeps vibrating and Kara takes it out to put it on silent because the vibration really annoys her ears.   
When Kara picks up the phone she feels the life drain right out of her and every smile, every laugh, every confession of love suddenly feels fake.  
The message is from a women called Elise in bold letters and the message says 'I had such a great time with you last night like I always do we should meet up again :*' and what makes it worse is that Lena has replied saying 'I told you not to message me on here!' Kara closes her eyes trying to keep it together, she opens her eyes slowly to read the next message 'I'm sorry babe just I missed you so much, meet me today?'   
Kara feels physically sick, how long has this been going on for, how long has the supposed love of her life been sharing herself with another woman or saying I love you to someone else. How long has she been lied too?  
Tears start pouring down the normally strong woman's face, tears marking her skin, her eyes stinging already. She can't remember being in this much pain before her heart feels like someone is holding it and they crushed it so slowly that she was given false hope of survival. Images of her Lena, her girlfriend with another woman is flooding Kara's mind.

 

Lena walks in full dressed and ready for the day and doesn't notice the tears that have stained her girlfriend's face "Hey have you seen my phone?" Lena asks she only looks up when Kara doesn't reply to her and see's her hunched over the table with closed eyes and tear stains "Kara wat's wrong are you okay? Is Alex okay?" she asks stepping closer "HOW COULD YOU!" Kara shouts and slams her hand down on the table cracking it making Lena jump back and Kara closes her eyes and focuses on her emotions, she can feel the heat radiating behind her eyes and as much s Lena has hurt her she doesn't really want to hurt the other woman. But her anger is taking over, it's bubbling up inside of her making Kara's body feel like it's being taken over by hate. And what makes it worse is that it's for the woman she loves so much, the woman she fought for. She fought to show Alex, J'onn, Winn, James and even Clark that she was different she wasn't going to hurt her or them. Now she just feels foolish.   
"What do you mean Kara?" Lena says in a shaking voice. Kara just laughs harshly at her "Oh ou know nothing apart from Elise just wants to know if you want to meet up today, Oh and she also said she had a great time and she wants to do it again" Kara says with a tone that Lena has never heard before and it terrifies her, she's seen Kara be Supergirl, seen her beat up aliens but never did that scare her, this does though.  
"Kara please it's not what it looks like I swear!" Lena says as tears start to pour down her face "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? YOU CHEATED ON ME LENA! HOW LONG?" Kara shouts and anger bubbles up more when Lena doesn't reply "HOW FUCKING LONG LENA!" Lena snaps her head up and cringes because Kara never swears and the look Kara is giving her tells her it's taking everything in Kara not to hurt her. Closing her eyes because she can't look at Kara when she confesses to Kara "Nine months" she whispers and suddenly a plate is being thrown across the room "NINE FUCKING MONTHS! YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE FOR NEARLY A YEAR, WE'VE SPENT HOLIDAYS TOGETHER, BIRTHDAYS, ANNIVERSARIES AND THEY MEANT NOTHING! NOTHING! NINE MONTHS" the blonde hero shouts and Lena is pretty sure the whole street knows what she's done now.

 

Suddenly Lena was left in the middle of the room with the phone on the table which is now broken. Lena sighs and puts a shaking hand out and picks up her phone and clicks the unlock button and it shows a bright picture of her and Kara a year ago and they had gone out for a picnic and Lena remembers that's when she knew she'd always love Kara. But something changed, her mother hurt Kara, she told her that Lena was nothing to her, that Lena was a Luthor and she'd hurt her. Kara fought for her but Lena started to believe the words, seeing Kara go out and risk her life when her family had risked so many others lives began to take a toll on her. She went for a drink one day when Kara was working and Elise was the bartender and she was sweet she listened as Lena told her how she doesn't feel like she's enough for her girlfriend. One drink become two and one night became once a week, and then numbers were exchanged and then it happened. Kara had gone to spend time with Clark and Lena had to stay and do work and she went out and Elise told her that she was buying and they were going to have fun. They danced and drank all night and then Lena was staring at Elise and she just leaned forward and kissed her. She could tell even in her intoxicated state that it wasn't Kara, the lips were larger, rougher, her tongue tasted different, she felt different to hold but Lena was so convinced she was bad she thought to hell with it lets be the bad guy here.   
She said she'd never do it again, she vowed to herself she'd never ever touch someone that isn't Kara but that was broken when Alex got hurt in the field and Kara stayed with her for a few days. Lena knows she doesn't love Elise she loves Kara so much but it was easier to in that moment hurt herself and not think how it would effect Kara. 

 

Lena stares at the screen and starts to sob, god what has she done, why did she have to do this, she ad everything. People would kill to have someone like Kara and she pushed it aside because she was having issues with the fact er mother said hurtful things. She's lost the best person the world could offer. Lena jumps when the bedroom door slams shut and the picture of Lena and Kara at Alex and Maggie's wedding falls and shatters all over the floor and Kara doesn't even glance at it. Slowly, Kara walks over and hands Lena the small diamond necklace and earrings Lena got for their one year anniversary and Kara wore it every day since that day.   
"No Kara please keep them" Lena begs and Kara's eyes snap up and she shakes her head and looks at her with so much disgust Lena flinches slightly.   
Lena watches as Kara picks up two bags and walks slowly to the door but stops just as she opens the door "How could you?" Kara whispers before shaking her head and walking out slamming the door.  
Lena runs to the door and goes to open the door put stops and just turns and leans against it and slumps to the floor sobbing.  
Unknowingly to Lena, Kara is doing the same thing the other side of the door. Crying looking down at a small box she had in her pocket.  
She was going to ask Lena to marry her but Lena gave her a broken heart instead.  
  


-4 DAYS LATER-

Lena is laying on the sofa in Kara's sweats and T-shirt, her hair is greasy and in a messy bun, her body hurts, as do her eyes and throat from crying so much. She misses Kara she's texting her repeatedly but Lena got a message saying  'You made your choice I made mine' and that was the day after Kara left and it's been three days since and still silence. Lena is drawn out of her thoughts by loud banging on the door and Lena runs and opens the door quickly hoping it to be Kara, however, she's confronted by Maggie who pushes past her and into the bedroom and packs more of Kara's clothes. She picks up a sweater and Lena shouts "NO PLEASE" and Maggie looks at her hard for a moment before sighing and putting the sweater down "thank you" she whispers and Maggie doesn't reply just carries on.   
Lena is sitting at the broken table with a cup of coffee and is just staring blankly at her phone. "She won't reply, " Maggie says making Lena spill some of her drink "What why not?" Lena says and Maggie smirks "We got her a new phone so she doesn't have to deal with you" Lena goes to comment but Maggie cuts her off "She wanted you to leave her alone, she's been crying since she arrived four days ago, she wanted to marry you, why would you hurt her? How can you hurt Kara, she's Kara, she's the most loving, loyal, strong, caring, sweetest person I've met apart from Alex. Alex has had to hold her baby sister who sobbed for hours, we had to take her to the DEO to train out the anger she had, don't you dare sit here in self-pity and expects her to come running back because you messed up, you made the choice to cheat so now live with it. If you tr to talk to my sister I will not refrain myself from showing you why people don't mess with my family" Maggie spits "Don't contact Kara" Maggie says before slamming the door closed leaving Lena to stand in shock and turn to look at the broken picture she put back up and whisper "She was going to ask me to marry her"

 

\\\ //                                                                                                                         \\\//                                                                                                               \\\//

 

It's been a year since Kara left Lena and Lena hasn't seen or heard from her since the day after she left. Alex and Maggie came and collected the blondes belongings and told Lena Kara had found a new apartment.   
Lena had been walking in the park when she looked up and felt tears spring to her eyes and the air in her lungs get kicked out of her. In all her glory Supergirl was on one knee talking to a little girl who's kite got stuck in a tree and Lena thought how that could have been her smile, they could have been planning a wedding and a family but she threw it away. Supergirl stood up and looked at Lena but acted as if she saw right through her, as if she wasn't real. That's when Lena noticed someone walking towards Kara and Lena began to worry but it was replaced with a sinking feeling as she watched her hero pick up the smaller brunette woman and laugh as she shrieked and they flew off.  
  


Lena stood there for a moment before she reached up and took off the earrings and necklace Kara gave her back a year ago, her eyes water as she kisses them before throwing them into the water.  
"Goodbye Kara" She whispers and begins to walk away from the life she lost.


	14. Supercorp: A Kara Danvers birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's birthday so Lena and their 6 year old son want to wake her up to breakfast.

Lena woke up feeling a pair of eyes staring at her, slowly she opens her eyes and is met by bright blue eyes and dark hair which is scruffy and Lena smiles and reaches out to smooth it down. "Ben what's up honey, what you doing up at this time?" Lena says and is met with a serious look "It's Mama's birthday I set the alarm for 6 am cause Mama leaves by 8 am and we got to make her breakfast and make her open her presents" he says crossing his arms and pouting. Lena's heart swells at the boy "Oh Ben you're so sweet. Come on baby boy" and she chuckles at the huff she gets when she calls him 'Baby boy' but he says nothing "Go wash your hands" she tells him and he runs out the room way to loudly for someone who's trying to be quiet.  
Lena turns to her sleeping wife. Her and Kara have been together for 11 years, they got married when Kara was 27 after three years of dating and have been married 8 years, they had Ben pretty quickly into the marriage and he turned 6 in September and he takes great pride in being the eldest in his class.  
Lena just takes in the beauty that is her wife who's turning 35 but doesn't even look like she could pass for 33 years old. Everyday Lena thanks the gods that she was blessed with a wife like Kara and a little boy like Ben they are the most special people in her life and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Kara was late in coming home last night she had been fighting crime into the early hours and fell asleep straight after kissing Lena, so Lena knows her wife must be hungry and tired. Kissing her cheek gently she gets up knowing if she doesn't move soon Ben will come straight back in the room and tell her off.

Walking into the kitchen she see's Ben who's in green PJ's and Lena smiles at how cute he is with his head in the fridge "Momma what do we use to make pancakes" he says hearing Lena come in.  
"Here let me do it, have you washed your hands?" She asks and the boy nods his head so hard Lena worries it'll fall off. "Okay, get your stool so you can help me crack the eggs" and he smiles and runs off to go fetch his stool.  
Lena has all the ingredients out on the work top and if anyone walked in they'd think she's feeding a small village but no she's just feeding her Kryptonian wife and greedy son. " Okay put your stool here next to me and we'll start making the bater" she says and the young boy smiles and eagerly starts taking the things from his brunette mother and placing the ingredients in the bowl.  
"Momma?" a small voice asks and Lena looks down at the boy who's mixing the ingredients together "Yes my sweet?" she asks "I know Mama is Supergirl, and I won't tell anyone just I wish I was a hero so I could protect people like you" he says and Lena furrows her eyebrows "What do you mean Ben?" she asks quietly "I mean girls who love girls like you and Mama and Aunty Alex and Aunty Maggie, people who are..LBG" he says "LGBTQ You mean?" he he nods "Yeah LGBTQ because I see that your happy but I know it's not easy for everyone, like my friend Frankie he wanted to dress up in the dress at school and the boys all laughed and called him a girl and wouldn't let him play, so I took him aside and let him wear the dress." he says and Lena stops him from mixing the bater and pulls him into a hug "You're a hero already" she says "Really?" he gasps "Yep. mine, Mama's Alex's , Maggie's and now Frankie's. I'm so proud of you" she says kissing his head and he blushes slightly "Come on Mama will wake up soon" he says but secretly loves that he's people's hero. Lena can't wait to tell Kara how Ben is changing people's lives.

"Ben I said carefully not run" Lena says shaking her head at the young boy. He rolls his eyes but slows down. Lena opens the door for Ben and he runs in his feet padding on the floor and stands right by Kara's head "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA" he shouts making Kara's eyes fly open "Oh Rao" she says hitting her head on the back board of the bed and Lena laughs and Ben's eyes widen "Sorry" he whispers but Kara shakes her head "Hey baby boy, are those for me?" she asks and he nods "Yes, but some are for us too" Lena says walking to her side of the bed and puts the stuff in her hands down and Kara takes the pancakes from Ben and he climbs on the bed.  
Ben climbs onto the end of the bed and takes a pancake and smiles "Mama, I'm a hero" he says and Lena smiles and explains what Ben told her in the kitchen and Kara's eyes water "You're my favourite hero" Kara says and Ben gasps "Even more then Superman?" and Kara chuckles "Way more!" and Ben giggles.

After they all ate pancakes, Ben three, Lena two and Kara 6 Lena pulls the tray and puts it next to her on the floor. "Present time" Lena says and wiggles her eyebrows making the other two in the bed laugh.  
"Right Ben you first" She says and hands Ben the gift to hand to his blonde mother. He takes it and smiles "Here you go" he says and Kara kisses his head before opening it. She rips off the paper and inside is a photograph of the three at the beach from the summer and Kara is standing hugging Lena from behind and Ben is on Kara's back, they are all sporting huge smiles. The frame has been decorated in stickers and glitter "I worked soooo long on it" he says and Kara smiles "I love it, thank you Benny" and Ben puffs out his chest at making his mother happy "Theres more...Momma helped with this" he says "Momma payed he means" Lena whispers making Kara laugh. Opening the other gift she gasps and inside is a locket and on the top has all three of their birthstones and their birthdays, when you open it theres a picture of Kara and Lena and a picture of Kara and Ben "Oh I love it" Kara says "Put it on me" she asks Lena who nods and leans over to put it on her wife. "So beautiful" Lena whispers not looking at the necklace but her wife.  
"Come on Benny you got school and Aunty Alex will be here with Holly soon" Lena says and the boy groans but gets up and hugs Kara "Happy birthday Mamma" he says kissing her cheek before running out the room.

Smiling after the boy Kara turns to Lena "Hey you" she says "Hey yourself" Lena says kissing her "Hmm I missed morning cuddles but it was worth it. We're worth it" Kara says and Lena smiles "We're so worth it" and Kara laughs "Now my gift" Lena says and pulls out a card "Open" she says smiling at Kara. The first is a card saying Happy birthday and saying they are going for a nice meal tonight and Kara grins "Now the second" Lena nods. Excited hands open the second one and she gasps when she pulls it out and it says trip to Italy "What about-how, work?" Kara stutters "I own my own company I can do what I want, I spoke to Cat she said yes because you haven't had a sick day in years, and Alex said her and Maggie will take Ben for the two weeks. We deserve a holiday, a get away. Just you and me." She says and Kara smiles "God I love you" she says and throws herself in Lena arms "I love you too"

"Hey Lena?" Kara says while laying in her wife's arms "Yeah babe?" she says playing with her hair "I want another baby" Kara whispers and Lena smiles "It's your birthday not christmas" she says and Kara smacks Lena's leg lightly "Seriously, Ben is so amazing and he's always going on about sibling" Kara says and Lena pushes Kara up so they are looking at each other "I'll call up the doctors today" Lena smiles and Kara kisses her.  
"Happy birthday to me" she says wiggling in bed making Lena laugh.  
"Happy birthday to you my love."


	15. Supercorp: Meeting the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets the family...so everyone.

Kara sits and watches as her girlfriend paces her living room, she's tried to calm her down but she keeps mumbling "I'm meeting everyone, they know who I am" and Kara sighs and gets up and goes to find something to eat.  
10 minutes later she's eaten two cup cakes and walks back to find her girlfriend finally sitting down "Thank god I thought I was going to have to pay to get a new floor because of all your pacing" Lena however didn't find her girlfriends laid back tone very well "Kara, this is your family, I'm meeting your family who is apparently the whole city!" noting the look of distress in her girlfriends eyes Kara walks over and sits next to her and takes her hands "You've met them before" she says and Lena looks her in the eyes "Yes but not as your girlfriend!" Kara picks up Lena's hands and kisses them "I know, and they are all important to me, and they love me and they know how much you mean to me. If it gets to much I'll make them leave" she says and Lena smiles slightly "You can't do that" she says and Kara frowns "Why not I'm a superhero you know" laughing Lena sighs and finally begins to relax, she leans over and kisses Kara sweetly "I love you" she says against the blondes lips "I love you too"

First to arrive was Winn he's come with chips and dip and extra knowing that he'll never get any if he didn't bring more "Hi I'm Winn, but you already know that, but you know" he shrugs and Lena smiles "Hey Winn" he smiles and moves to the fridge "He's awfully comfy here" Lena whispers to Kara who's nods "Sadly this is where everyone likes to hang out" Winn calls out "Hey Lena do you want a drink?" Lena replies with a yes and he comes over with three bottles of beer even though Kara can't get drunk doesn't mean she can't enjoy the taste.  
They all sit on the sofa and chairs and chat about Catco and L-Corp.  
Next to arrive is James, he comes in carrying a crate of beer and pizza "I knew I had to bring something to keep us going" and Kara laughs as she takes the pizza so he can take his coat off.   
"I'm James we've met a couple times but this is the first real time we've spent together" he smiles and takes a sip of his own beer "Lovely too meet you James, I must say I do admire your work, especially the one's of Supergirl" she winks at Kara who blushes and leans into her Girlfriend more "Can I have a slice?" Kara says and points to the box of pizza and James laughs knowing this would happen.  
The next time the door opens its Eliza standing at the door and Kara squeals and pulls her foster mother in for a hug "Can't breath honey" she says laughing as Kara pulls back and looks her over "Where's this girlfriend of yours" she smiles and Kara takes her over to the rest of them and James and Winn hug her and Lena stands "I'm Lena, I've heard a lot about you, Kara speaks great things" she smiles "All lies" she winks "Come on Eliza let's get you a drink" and Kara and Eliza go over to the kitchen to get some wine and something for Kara to eat.

As soon as they leave both men turn to Lena "Look, we love Kara we've known her for years, we've both fallen for her but you were the one lucky enough to keep her, so do not mess this up because I know how to hack things so that it'll look like you never were born" Winn says and Lena leans back shocked "Kara is special, you have to treat her like she's special, remember who you have the luck to wake up to, remember who she is because you are so lucky, I don't care who you are I know people and you hurt her I promise they will find you" Lena smiles at the protective men in front of her "Okay, I swear to you know right hear that I'll alway's look out for Kara, always remember who I have, I know she's special you'd have to be stupid not to see that, I mean just look at her, she's amazing" she says and just start looking at Kara and both men look at each other when Lena looks like she's in her own little world and they can both see the love she has for their best friend. And as much as it pains them they will be happy for Kara because it's clear to see that Kara was made for Lena and Lena for Kara.

Next to come in is J'onn and Kara is surprised to see him at her door but grins none the less and invites him in "We have snacks and beer on the table, I'm just going to go call Alex see where she is" Kara says walking to her bedroom for some quiet to make her call. Slowly walking over the others make room for him to sit "I didn't know you were coming Sir" Winn says not surprised to see the man who see's the Danvers sisters as his own daughters. "Well Alex told me and well I was interested, you see Kara is like a daughter too me, we fight and protect together, but I've held her as she's cried, we've made challenges together, but the hardest part of my days is when she is upset, when she's hurting so I had to make sure for myself that you Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp wouldn't hurt Kara," Everyone is just silent until James starts clapping but stops when Eliza hits him round the head and gives the stern look "What he means honey is that you better look after and care for Kara because she's been through a lot, as well as yourself. So don't take her for granted because she has a lot of people who care" Eliza says Lena nods "I understand, I promise-" she stops when she see's Kara talking on the phone and smiles "She does this a lot" Winn whispers to the others. "Anyway it's not really us she has to worry about, Alex is the one who we'd have to watch out for" James says and Winn puts his hands up "Preach" he says.

As if sensing her name was said the door opens and in walks Alex with Maggie walking behind her, she has four pizza's in her arms and another crate of beer and Maggie has two bags of Potstickers and Kara literally runs to Maggie "Hey I love you for this" she says and takes the Potstickers and runs to sit where everyone else is and starts eating not noticing the way Alex is staring out Lena. Knowing she has to get this over with Lena stands "Would anyone like a drink?" they shake their heads in a no and she nods and laughs at her girlfriend who looks in complete bliss eating her favourite food.  
Walking over to the fridge Lena turns to Alex and Maggie "Would you two like your beers cold?" she says gesturing to the beers already in the fridge. "Please" Maggie says knowing Alex is still staring out her little sister's girlfriend "I'm Maggie by the way, the older Danvers awesome girlfriend" she smirks as Alex finally stops her stare out to look at her "Okay big ego much" she mumbles as she moves to open the beers as Lena pours herself a glass of red wine.   
Maggie watches as Alex turns and crosses her arms over her chest "My sister is the best dam thing on this planet apart from Maggie" she says smiling at Maggie who winks back at her "She's like a puppy, she's precious, she's the only person I know who can have their whole world taken from them but still manage to smile, who can learn a new language and start a new live on a new planet and just take it in her stride, my sister is the only person I know who can be a hero in every sense of the word, she's a hero as Kara and a hero as Supergirl, she's my hero so I swear to the gods that if I ever get a call or have her at my door or have to turn up here and she's crying because you've hurt her I'll not be hesitant to show you how many guns i keep on me" she says and Maggie puts a hand out and pushes Alex out of Lena's personal space "I think she gets it babe, go say hey to your mum I'll be over soon" Alex looks at Lena again and nods and takes her beer and the pizza and walks over to the others.

Lena lets out a shaky breath "I'm sorry she's intense, just I get it, It's Kara, I'm sure you've had everyone tell you not to hurt Kara and they have a point but I get it, I had it too, the grilling so don't worry I get it, just love Kara and let them know that, let them see who you are and you'll be fine, plus I had Kara tell me she'd toss me into space so you know I guess they both are protective" she smiles and Lena laughs slightly "But please remember I have a gun too" she says and picks up her beer and walks over to her girlfriend and sits on her lap leaving a stunned Lena to pick up her wine and down nearly half of it in one.

//

It was 10pm and Kara had just closed the door and Lena had started cleaning up but stops when Kara uses her super speed to clean it all up "Never going to get over that" she says and Kara walks up to her "So... are you okay?" Kara say's biting her lip Lena wraps one arm around Kara's waist and lifts the other hand to stroke Kara's face gently "I'm great, just they are intense but they care and I respect that"Lena says and Kara looks down "I'm so sorry they did that, I'm going to tell them off" Kara says but is cut off by Lena kissing her "No, no don't I never had anyone apart from Lex who cared and he tried to kill me, it's amazing to see that your family love you so much, I want them to see that I love you, and only you." Kara smiles and hugs Lena close "Can we go to bed?" Kara whispers "Of course".

//

The next morning the couple are sitting having breakfast and Lena logs onto her email and see's she's got a message from...Cat Grant it reads "Dear Lana Thor, I heard through the grape vine that you are in relations with my assistant, just know that I am the Queen of Media and if you hurt my Kira I'll end you. You may have the power of L-Corp but I am the most powerful person in National City, and if I come back to work to find a heart broken assistant I'll feel even worse having to fire her because she's crying instead of getting my layout.  Oh and please do take her sister seriously, she has a lot of rage to people who hurt our Kira. Also I your company is doing well, not what I would of thought but well done, All the best wishes Cat Grant."

"Hey I thought Cat Grant left Catco?" Lena says and Kara looks up "She did why?" "Seem's that someone's looking out for you still Kira" Lena smirks as Kara's eyes widen and she grabs the computer "I can't believe she'd do this, actually I can she's the Queen" Kara says and Lena laughs "Hey Kara it's okay, want to know why?" Lena says taking Kara's hand "Why?" the blonde says.

"Because I love you" Lena says before pulling Kara in for a kiss.


	16. SUPERCORP: YOUTUBERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a up and coming youtuber, she gets invited to a con and meets her favourite youtubers...Dan and Phil. And a certain brunette meets her idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my sister who loves Dan and Phil and gave me this idea, I know it may seem rushed but I hope you like it.  
> Short but sweet!

Kara smiles after setting up her booth with her sister Alex. They started doing video's and posting them on youtube around 3 years ago when Kara was 16 and Alex was 18, now 19 and 21 they were up and rising and were invited to con so naturally they couldn't say no. Alex had told Kara to go get them something to eat because it's been a long day for the both of them and they are still slightly jet lagged.   
The con was in Dublin and Kara and her sister were from New York city so it was a long trip for them but so far they loved every minute of the trip.  
So taking the money from Alex, Kara starts walking in search of food, looking down Kara is looking at the money, the currency in Ireland was so pretty and Kara wished that the money back home was as cool and pretty as the Irish currency. 

Looking around Kara finds a burger place and she know's she'll be Alex's favourite person if she gets a burger for them but really Kara was getting tired of walking the huge halls for food.   
Standing in line she smiles at people who wave and takes a couple photo's with fans but most people keep walking away.   
Ordering two cheese burgers and chips and two cokes Kara pays and smiles brightly at the cashier, who smiles back in a awed fashion.  
Along the way Kara see's a whole load of comic books that she can't help but stop to look at and ends up buying one, then she starts looking at the posters and see's one and smile's "I need this" she says "Alex will love this" she says picking up a poster which says 'Lets get one thing straight...I'm not' with the pride colours behind it.  
Kara talks to a couple people and again takes a few pictures with fans but also takes photos with people in cool costumes that makes Kara want to be in costume herself.  
  


After 20 minutes of walking around the stalls and buying posters, comics, badges, small plushies Kara feels like she can finally go back to her sister back in the you-tubers hall.  
"Kara oh my god where have you been I was about to said James to find you" Alex says pointing to our security guy James who just chuckles and sits down in a chair.  
"Well I got us food here" she says handing the food over to her sister "Then I got a comic and some other stuff and a poster to go in your and Maggie's bed room" she giggles and picks it up showing it to her sister "James help me open it up" Kara says and James huffs but gets up helping the smaller girl.  
The blush that went over Alex's face was enough to make Kara feel like she had accomplished in embarrassing her older sister enough for the day.  
"Uh thanks Kara I'm sure Maggie will love it" Alex says and takes the poster and rolls it up and puts it away "Eat before you moan to me about how starving you are" Alex says pushing the food in her little sister's hands.

20 minutes later both girl's had finished their food and Kara was picking up the rubbish "I'll take this to the bin" she says and Alex nods and greats a few people who are coming to the stall.  
Walking along the hall Kara takes in how much everything has changed, how in three years her and Alex have let 450,000 people into their lives, let them cry with them, laugh with them, play games, meet them, share stories, share smiles.   
When she reaches the rubbish bin she places all the rubbish in the bin and stops to look at her phone and see's that people have been tagging her and Alex in things and she can't help but think how lucky they are to have such amazing fans.

Walking down the middle was now impossible so Kara turned to security and showed her pass and they let her up to the balcony walk which is a walkway along the stop of the hall so VIP can walk around with out being rushed al the time.   
Kara looks down and gasps slightly at how many people where at the con and she still can't help the feeling of needing to pinch herself to make sure it's real.  
As Kara is walking she is looking at her phone and walks straight into someone "Oh I'm so-" but is cut off by a British accent she knew well, looking up she is now face to face with Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester "Hey, no worries, Kara right?" Kara smile's and stands up straighter "Oh my god yeah hi, you've guys are amazing, my favourite youtubers, my sister and I watched your videos and that's how we started out, so thank you" she says and laughs slightly "Well we've seen a couple of you video's too and we really liked them" Phil says and Dan nods in agreement. "You're channel is so awesome I love your names Super-Zor-El and Agent-Danvers, the stuff you do is so cute" Dan says and Phil laughs "Hey lets take a photo" Dan says and Kara nods "Sure" she holds out her phone and takes a selfie "Thank's this is awesome" she says and is about to move away when Phil pouts "Hey we need one for our phone...Let's pull faces" Dan says so on three they all pull faces and they cant help but laugh "We'll try come see you later we got to go have our interview with CJ" Dan says "Yeah that'll be awesome" Kara says hugging them goodbye.

"Oh my GOD!! I've just met Dan and Phil, they watched mine and Alex's video's...we took a photo together, they knew who me and Alex are...this can't be happening." Kara says's to herslef and walks faster to Alex.  
Once she gets to Alex she tells Alex everything and her older sister just smiles at her the whole time knowing how much this means to her sister.   
"They are so sweet Alex, ugh they knew who we are" she gushes and Alex just pulls her sister in for a hug "I'm happy for you Kar" she says.

//

It's been a long day for the two sisters and it's nearly time to go home, they have half an hour and they are just packing away and once again Kara is eating food when she looks around and see's the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her entire life, the pale skin, pink lips, the dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back, the bright eyes "Oh hey" Kara manages to get up "Hey, I'm sorry I know you're packing up but I'd love to get a photo with you and your sister" she blushes and Kara nods "Alex come over here" Alex looks up and comes over "Hey how are you?" Alex says hugging Lena, Lena hugs back and blushes "Good this is actually my 18th birthday gift" Kara smiles "That's amazing how's your birthday going?" Kara says leaning on the table, there is no way this girl is 18, she's stunning, but Kara smiles she closer to her ages but my god that sweet Irish accent was sending Kara into cardiac arrest "A lot better that I got to meet you guys" Lena says and Alex smiles  "Come on let's take a photo together" she says and Kara gets up and they walk round to hug Lena from both sides and they all smile brightly as Alex takes the photo "Hey why don't we give her some merch to say happy birthday?" Kara says and Alex nods "Yeah we can do that" she says and winks at Lena who's blushing.  
Alex can see the way that Kara is crushing on this girl and this girl obviously has a thing for Kara so she takes a while to get the merch so they have time to talk.

The blonde and brunette had been talking about how the sisters got to making videos, what Kara and Lena both want to study, how Lena wants to go to New York one day, Lena also tell's Kara that she's adopted like her and Kara smiles brightly "I don't normally do this but...do you want to go out for dinner with me?" Kara says and Lena blushes so deep Kara worries for a moment but when Lena giggles "What about Alex?" she says and out of no where Alex pops up "Alex say's do it because she has a girlfriend waiting for her at the hotel and a best friend who wants to see all the comic stuff we got today" she say's dumping the merch on the table in front of Lena "Theres some really cool things in there" she says before getting her stuff patting them both before walking over to James.

"So what do you say?" Kara smiles and Lena looks into her eyes and smiles brightly "I'd love to."


	17. Sanvers: Baby? Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some news to tell her wife.

Alex paced the floor of hers and Maggie's apartment waiting for her wife of two years to come home. Things between them have been tense lately, they have been together 7 years, they dated for four years before Maggie got down on one knee in front of everyone at the traditional family New Years party and asked Alex to be her wife. A year later and they were married with their families and close friends watching.

They had always talked about having children while dating and Alex never thought the day would come. Alex and Maggie spoke about adopting a child like how the Danvers adopted Kara, they also spoke about fostering but they came to light over the fact that they really wanted to carry their own child and experience they whole pregnancy. The couple spoke at length and decided that Alex would carry the children so after doctors appointments and money being spent Alex fell pregnant, however the child didn't make it.

After a year and a half and three more children who didn't make it to the three month mark Alex felt at a loss, so did Maggie. Alex started to feel like she couldn't be a mother that she wasn't built to be one, that it was a sign that she shouldn't be a mother. But her wife took her in her arms and kissed her and told Alex how much Alex deserves to be a mother and that Alex is a mother no matter what. They stayed in each others arms the whole night and cried, they cried over the children they lost and the fact that they wanted something so badly but it seemed like the world was just against them.   
Maggie convinced Alex to go through with one last attempt at IVF treatment and if that didn't work out they look into Maggie carrying or adoption, Alex at first was conflicted she didn't want to feel the pain she's felt before but seeing her wife's hopeful eyes made her smile and nod her head. They were going to try again for a baby.

\\\

*3 Months before*

  
Alex was in the  control room with Kara at the DEO they had just finished a training session and are going over things with other agents before Kara was going to go back to Catco. Kara was sitting with Winn making Star Wars references and talking about the upcoming family night they will be having at the end of the week. Alex smiles at the dorky adult children.   
Alex opens her mouth to ask if her and Maggie should bring anything when another Agent walks in with a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich for Kara when Alex gags and covers her mouth and runs for the bin. Bending over Alex throws up what feels like everything she's ever eaten. Tears form in her eyes as she starts to throw up once again. She can hear J'onn telling agents around them to leave the control room, theres only around 6 others so they all get up and leave wondering if one of their bosses favourite agents is okay. Winn is up and getting water, Kara is now by her side rubbing her back and telling her she's okay.

10 minutes later and Alex is now sitting down and Kara is getting Alex's stuff and J'onn is telling Alex to take the rest of the week off no exceptions. Alex sighs but nods knowing she won't be getting out of it and she lets her sister hold her up and taking her to the parking lot and and placing her in the passengers seat.   
Kara talks the whole way back to her apartment, saying if she should call Maggie which Alex told her not too, her wife had been working on a huge case and Alex being sick doesn't mean that her wife shouldn't carry on doing the amazing work she is doing. So Kara agreed but then started asking if she should stay and look after her, if she was hungry, does she feel sick again, what's wrong, does she know, is Maggie going to be sick too, how long will she be sick for.Finally Alex turns and tells Kara to be quiet and let her sleep. So Kara stops, looking like a lost puppy she carries on driving to her sisters Apartment.

//

The next time Alex wakes up its 2PM and Alex groans and stretches her body, she feels fine now she doesn't know what happened and what came across her. Getting up Alex notices she's in a baggy white top and sweats, she must text her sister later and thank her for everything and say sorry for snapping at her. Walking over to the fridge Alex pours herself a glass of juice and gets out her wife's pickles and starts eating them...wait she hates pickles, with a passion, they make her want to throw up so why is she now eating them?  
Putting down the pickles she unlocks her phone and looks at the date, she thinks back counting, she gets up and runs to the bathroom and goes to the cupboard under the sink and goes to the back and pulls out and a pregnancy test. With shaking hands she picks up the test and takes it.   
Three minutes later she gets the test and what she see's will change everything for them.

//

*present time*

Finally Maggie walks through the door with pizza "Hey babe you okay? Hey whats wrong?" Maggie says noticing her wife just standing in the middle of the floor   
"Talk to me Alex you're scaring me" Maggie says putting the pizza down and walking over to take Alex's hands in hers "I-uh okay, I'm so sorry about how I've been lately, the mood swings, the being ill and not telling you, not talking to you about things" Alex says with tears in her eyes. Maggie places her hands on Alex's face "It's okay honestly we can work on this" Maggie says.   
"I'm sorry I won't let you hold me or hug me but I have news" Alex says and Maggie nods telling her to go on "I'm pregnant" Alex says and Maggie doesn't say anything and Alex starts to panic but suddenly Maggie is kissing Alex and they can't stop smiling "Really how long?" Maggie asks "3 months" Maggie is shocked that Alex kept this from her for so long but she understands, Alex was scared she wouldn't make it past  3 months but she has, and now they are going to have a baby.

Maggie kisses Alex again and places her hands on Alex's belly "Baby?" Maggie says and Alex nods with tears in her eyes "Baby" she says kissing Maggie thinking about their future together.


	18. Not the Danvers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i got kinda emotional and needed to write something like this.   
> Sorry, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

It's 9:30pm when there is a knock at Maggie's apartment door, she gets up smiling because it must mean her girlfriend has finished early and has come over.   
Opening the door with a big grin Maggie says "Danvers you shouldn't leave a lady wait-" the rest of the sentence is faded away when she takes note of two agents who she recognises from visiting her girlfriend at the DEO.   
"Maggie Sawyer?" the taller man says "Yes" she whispers, she knows what this means, she'd done it herself, she must be dreaming right?  
"We're sorry to say this but we've been ordered to come pick you up and take you to the DEO, we can't say here the true story of what's occurred tonight." the taller man says just as the shorter man steps forward to catch Maggie who's now got a hand over her mouth as tears stream down her face and her heart feels like it can't beat anymore and all the air is taken away from her. This can't be happening, this isn't right they have the wrong Maggie.  
Maggie lets the two men lead her down to the car and everything is a blur as she is driven to the DEO.

\\\

Lena looks up as Jess opens the door with a worried expression "Jess is something wrong?" she says putting her pen down. "Well Miss Luthor I'm not too sure there's two agents here saying they need to speak with you.  
The colour drains from Lena's face and she stands up "Yes, um let them in Jess, thank you. You may home now" Jess nods knowing this isn't good and leaves the room as two agents walk in.  
"Miss Luthor?" a female says and Lena nods "We're sorry to say that you have to come into the DEO an accident has occurred tonight and we have been ordered to bring you in"  
Lena gulps "Kara?" she whispers and the Male agent says nothing but the female looks up and looks at Lena as if to say, 'I'm sorry' and thats when Lena starts to cry.

\\\

When Lena enters the DEO she spots Maggie standing with two other agents and its evident that the smaller woman has been crying too, if Maggie's here then that mean's Alex is in trouble too?   
Lena is lead over to Maggie who looks at her and her eyes well up once again "Little Danvers too?" she says looking around as if asking a question no one wants to answer.  
the two woman into what Maggie recognises as the control room.

The doors open and its silent as the two woman walk in. The four agents who were with them step to each side of them facing inwards and bring left arm up and stand upright and salutes the two woman. As they step further into the room the see that every agent is standing either side of the two woman and are mirroring the first four agents, they are all saluting the two tear struck woman.   
They carry on walking up to where they see J'onn, Winn and James standing with tears in their eyes. They are openly crying but saluting at the same time.   
Other agents eyes are red and Maggie forgets that Alex and Kara didn't just touch her heart and their friends, they were co-workers, friends, people you looked up too.  

Reaching the top of the room J'onn lowers his arm and stands in front of Lena and Maggie.  
"Today at 8:55pm Alex Danvers and Kara Danvers, also known as Kara Zor-El and Supergirl both died protecting this earth. They died together sacrificing their lives for the town, people and the world." He takes a deep breath and looks at Maggie  
"We had a mission where Agent Danvers was supposed to go in and clear the building, what we didn't know was that she was being personally targeted, they managed to disconnect her ear piece so we lost connection. We sent in agents as soon as we found out. By the time we entered the building we heard Agent Danvers screaming. We ran faster and entered the room where Al- Agent-" "It's okay to say Alex, please say Alex" Maggie whispers and J'onn nods "Alex was and she was fighting a woman who called herself Revenger. It came to light that Alex had killed her sister before in a previous mission and she was out for revenge."

Everyone in the room knows what's coming next. Agents have lowered their arms, for many this was the first time hearing what really happened apart from the select agents who were on Alex and Kara's task force.

"When we tried to storm in and help Alex stop Revenge, Revenge grabbed Alex and pointed her gun to her temple. Normally this would be where Supergirl would fly in" he says looking at Lena now.  
"While we ran in Kara flew over but what we didn't know was that there was a invisible band of Kryptonite around the building that weakened Kara. Revenge had help from her sisters boyfriend. As Kara fell he shot kryptonite bullets into Supergirl, she received a shot to the stomach, thigh, right shoulder and her chest. When we entered the room Supergirl fell through the roof.By this point she was in critical condition but still breathing.   
Supergirl being supergirl stood up and cried out for Revenge to let go of Alex however this just lead Revenge and the sisters boyfriend to get even more angry. We had agents coming around the back. We were trying to cool the situation to make a deal, to get our Danvers back but a Agent miss lead our cue and shot the boyfriend which lead Revenge to scream out and shoot Alex, Kara ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her and Alex told Kara she loved her and Kara cried and said she loved her too. The sisters knew they were both going to die in that building" J'onn says and everyone in the room is pained over what the sisters have had to go through.  
"Love you's were exchanged and Alex asked to tell you Maggie that she knows you lost at pool so she could win and that she loves you so much and she'll see you around Sawyer." Maggie lets out something between a sob and a laugh.  
"Kara asked that we give you her necklace that her mother gave her when she was sent away and that she will always love you Lena and that you will always be a part of our family" J'onn says handing Lena the blue necklace that looks so much like Kara's eyes.  
  


"Alex died at 8:50pm and Kara died today at 8:55pm, they will be honoured and so will you, they will always be the hero's of the DEO, they will always be remembered."

\\\

Cat Grant sits at her desk looking at where her assistant should be sitting, where she would be shouting Kira even though she knew it was Kara. Of course she knew Kara was Supergirl but never did she thing she'd be holding a cover of who Supergirl really is and telling the world that their favourite hero is dead. What makes it worse is that Alex, Kara's sister died as well. Two hero's gone in the blink of an eyes.  
The cover of this months issue is a picture of Supergirl grinning with her arm thrown over her sisters shoulders and Alex is also grinning at the camera. The two sisters are in their hero costumes, Kara in her Supergirl suit and Alex in her DEO outfit but she can't help but think how beautiful the sisters look.  
The only thing that is written on the cover is 'DANVERS SISTERS, FOREVER NATIONAL CITIES GREATEST HERO'S'   
Inside the issue is telling the world what happened to the sisters, a page for each sister telling the reader about each sister, their past and who they were, how they became who they are.  
There were photo's of support around the world, photo's of the two sisters from growing up, photo's of them with friends like Winn, James, Lucy, Lena and Maggie. There is also quotes.

The last page simply has a photo of Alex's badge and her gun and Kara's Supergirl suit and her pair of glasses. 


	19. Supercorp & Sanvers double date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie convinces her best friend to go on a double date with her and the Danvers sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but I really liked the idea of this.

"Hey you ready my black haired beauty" Maggie says walking into Lena's bedroom she stops when she see's Lena just standing in the room in her underwear "Come on Lee we got to meet them in a hour" she says annoyed at her bestfriend.  
"Maggie, no ofence but I don't wan to go on this double date, I've never even met them before and you're only able to go on this date because she said it has to be a double date and plus what if I want to find my own date like that cute girl I met the other month?" Lena says turning to Maggie. Maggie smirks "Well yeah but if you had seen Alex you'd understand, I would off accepted if she told me to go kill someone, shes beautiful and hey her sister is cute, she's got a good body too plus that girl from the event probably isn't worth you're time." Maggie smiles her dimples showing "She has blonde hair too" Maggie says knowing that blonde haired woman are Lena's weakness, Lena says nothing just turns to her closet and opens it and takes out a skirt "Go get me a glass of wine to drink while I get ready" Lena says with a slight blush 'If only you knew' Lena thinks before putting on her skirt and looking for a shirt to match her eyes.

\\\

"I hope Maggie doesn't think I want to date a guy, she knows I'm gay right, you did tell her I'm gay didn't you Alex? "Kara says pushing her glasses up after pulling the dress over her head.   
Sighing "Oh my god yes Kara for the 100th time I told Maggie you're gay and she said she knew the best person to set you up with." she says drinking a beer.  
"Why did you only agree to a double date?" Kara asks leaning on the table where Alex is sitting and takes the beer stealing a sip "first give that back, second I'm nervous I never dated a woman before if anything goes wrong I have my bestfriend to go out with after" Alex says and Kara nods she knows that Alex really means that she feels safe with her sister.   
"Okay well do I look okay?" Kara asks standing up giving her sister a twirl, Kara is in a blue dress that stops mid thigh so you can see the long toned legs of Kara Danvers, she's sporting black high heels her dress makes her eyes pop and her hair is set in curls around her face.  
"Kar you look amazing, how do I look" Alex says standing up Kara inspects her sister, Alex is wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, her watch is classy but not to over the top, she's got black dress shoes on.   
"You look smoking hot" Kara giggles "Come on we gotta get going or we'll be late" Kara says looking down at her watch "Oh Rao we're running late!" Kara runs out her apartment knowing she's going to enjoy the night.

\\\

Maggie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Lena stared daggers into her, she's pretty sure if Lena could she'd murder her by now "Hey look Lee I'm sure they are just running late, I mean its only been...30 minutes" Maggie says sighing. She really hoped she wouldn't get turned down by Alex and her annoyingly adorable sister, Alex seemed like she could be Maggie's forever and Kara really seemed like she could finally get Lena to believe in love again.   
"Alright Lee stop looking at me like that, let me just call the waiter over I'll pay for the drinks" Maggie says and Lena just nods.  
Just as Maggie signals the waiter the restaurant door opens and Maggie and Lena turn their head and both woman freeze it feels like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the building, it's almost like time slowed as the two sisters walk in Alex takes off her long black coat and runs a hand through her hair, then straightens her shirt she looks up and locks eyes with Maggie and smirks. Kara walks in behind her and even Maggie is shocked, when she met Alex and her sister Kara was wearing a skirt and shirt and a cardigan obviously just coming from work. But this is different, Kara looks hot. Looking over to Lena Maggie is worried Lena has broken her jaw its open so wide.   
"Hello can I help you?" the waiter says "Yes show those two ladies who just walked in to their seats her and bring the drinks menu" she says and the man leaves with a nod.

//

"I'm so sorry we're late we got distracted talking, things kind of slipped away from us and then traffic was a bitch" Alex says and Kara blushes as Lena smiles at her "We will pay for tonight" Kara adds taking her jacket off and Lena's eyes blow open at the sight of Kara's biceps she licks her lips and winks at Kara.   
"Don't be silly we invited you out we're paying" Lena says.  
"We'll maybe we can pay for some drinks then" Alex says and the other two woman agree.   
"I'm Alex and this is Kara by the way" Alex says Maggie smiles "Well this is Lena" Maggie says for Kara.  "Oh I'll remember that name, its a beautiful name to match a beautiful face" Kara says leaning forward.  
Blushing Lena leans forward too "Well lets order some drinks then" Lena says.

\\\

Lena and Kara are lost in their own conversation and Maggie is happy they have hit it off because Alex means a lot to her but she wants Lena to be happy too and just seeing Lena and Kara together Maggie just knows happiness with be coming. "I'm so happy this worked out" Alex says leaning across the table to hold Maggie's hand. They had all eaten and are just having drinks talking. They spoke about work, hobbies.   
"Next time though the date night should just be us" Maggie says and Alex smiles "I like what you're thinking" she says lacing her fingers together with Maggie's "But I like my idea way more" Alex whispers "Hmm and what may that be" Maggie says with a small laugh "I think we should leave this place and have drinks back at mine" Alex says biting her lip.  
Suddenly chairs are being pushed back money thrown on the table "There's enough there Lee, we're going to go" Maggie smiles "Lovely meeting you lil' danvers" Maggie says practically sprinting out of the restaurant with Alex's hand tightly in her own.

\\\

After the shock of what just happened faded Kara gives out a small laugh "So, how long do you think it'll take them to realise we've been dating for about 2 months now?" Kara says kissing Lena's hand. Her and Lena first met while she was covering a event in which Lena was at and Kara went to take the last potsticker the same time Lena did. Kara quickly found out that Lena was at the event alone and Kara asked if she could keep her company seeming as she's alone too. Then one drink turned into numbers being exchanged and coffee dates arranged and then they decided to start dating after 3 weeks of coffee dates and poor flirting oppintunites.

"I don't know but for a FBI agent and a Detective they aren't that great, I've been mentioning this really cute journalist I met and Maggie was oblivious" Lena says putting the money in the tray and making sure to leave a tip.   
"Let's head back to my place for cuddles and a movie" Lena says kissing Kara gently on the lips before calling out for a cab. 


	20. SANVERS: One Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU
> 
> Maggie is mad and Alex has no idea why!

"Your sister is a idiot Lil' Danvers, how do you even put up with her" Maggie groans sitting heavily down on the table outside of their school. James and Winn all stop talking and look at Maggie who's frowning and Kara is biting her lip pushing her glasses up nervously "Well what happened Maggie?" Kara says leaning on her elbows to look at her friend while stealing a couple of Winn's chips.  
"It's stupid and I know that but...ugh me and Alex never go to the school dances because well we're too cool for that crap. But this is our senior years you know? This is our last chance at having prom before we go to college. And she's so blind too it, I've been dropping hints but no she doesn't get it and we ended up having this huge fight and now she won't talk to me." Maggie says her voice cracking slightly and Winn pulls her into a hug "Come on it's Alex she can be slightly dense sometimes" James comments.  
"If she doesn't ask you by the end of the week why don't you ask her?" Kara asks and Maggie pouts "Because Kar, I'm always the one to ask, I asked her out, I asked her to be my girlfriend, I asked her to move in with me when we go to college...I just want her to ask me for once."

\\\

Alex is leaning against her locker with Lucy leaning next to her "So Maggie is pissed at you right?" Alex nods "And you have no idea why?" Lucy says looking at her friend in disbelief.  
"I mean it's not her birthday or our anniversary or valentines day...so what could I of done this time?" Alex asks watching a guy who's just tapped a girl on the shoulder and he is holding chocolates and a teddy and asks her to prom.  
"Awh that's sweet, James asked me to prom" Lucy says dreamily and looks at Alex and Alex just smiles at her "Well have fun with that Luce, I gotta go to class" Alex picks up her bag and walks away giving her friend a wave before leaving.  
"God how could someone so cleaver be so stupid" Lucy groans walking away.

\\\

"It's been three days and Maggie still isn't talking to me, what have I done?" Alex slams her text books on her and her friends usual table outside making everyone jump.  
"I tried talking to her last night and she hung up on me, then today we had to carry on our science work, we're lab partners and she made Eddie Thompson work with me instead!" Alex shouts and everyones stopped eating and are looking at the older Danvers sister.  
"Okay Alex take a deep breath okay, nice and deep calm down just really think about what could be wrong" Kara says and Alex shakes her head "It's useless I have idea" Alex says and Winn and James both respond with "Welcome to our world" and both receive a punch from Winn and Lucy.  
"Awh guys look how cute is that, Joey is asking Kelly to prom" Lucy says and Kara responds with a awh and Alex rolls her eyes "Here Kar finish my lunch I'm going to the library" Alex grumbles throwing her lunch at her sister and storming off inside making the other students step aside.

\\\

Maggie is running with James in PE class, Alex is doing another activity in another group and Maggie isn't even tired yet but James doesn't know how much longer he can run for but, Maggie is running her frustration out "How.Can.She.Not.Get.The.Bloody.Idea.I.Want.To.Go.To.Prom." She says running faster with each word.  
"Well if she doesn't get it soon you're going to have to ask if you want to go" he says running faster to catch up with his friend.

\\\

Alex is just laying on her bed on FaceTime with Lucy doing English homework when Alex suddenly gasps and throws her book away "Oh My God! I know why she's so mad now, FUCK why didn't you tell you you ass, you're my best friend!" Alex shouts before hanging up.

\\\

Everyone but Maggie we're in a good mood, Maggie was sitting at the table picking at her food with a sour look on her face not seeing everyone else smiling to each other.  
Alex had messaged them on a group chat and told them her plans and made it very clear that Maggie must be outside at their table and that she was in need of Winn's stereo.  
Because she used up all her pocket money Kara gave her sister her own money to buy Maggie the best flowers possible now all that needed was things to go as planned.

Maggie looked up annoyed when she saw a guy she remembered to be called Zach and he was smiling and holding out a bunch of roses Maggie scoffed "Look my girlfriend is a big ass idiot but doesn't mean I'm suddenly not a lesbian" Maggie says rolls her eyes and their friends have to hold back their laughs.  
"Well Mags I hope not seeming as they are in fact from me" Alex says coming out of nowhere and is now standing on the table opposite them. With a wink and a nod Winn presses play and Maggie can't help but laugh when she hears the introduction of her and Alex's favourite song by the Bare Naked Ladies: One Week.  
And Alex stepped down jumped up on the table thankful that Kara and Lucy moved everything. She hands Maggie one last rose before taking her hand and singing their favourite part:  
  


_It's been one week since you looked at me_   
_Cocked your head to the side_   
_and said I'm angry_   
_Five days since you laughed at me saying_   
_Get that together come back and see me_   
_Three days since the living room,_   
_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_   
_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_   
_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Maggie can't help the tears that our threatening to escape, everyone is now watching, a few people filming, she can see that Kara and Lucy are smiling and videoing the whole thing.  
She's not surprised that her girlfriend can sing, no she knows that. She's surprised she figured out why she was mad.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_   
_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_   
_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_   
_Can't understand what I mean?_   
_Well, you soon will_   
_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_   
_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_   
_Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy_   
_Five days since you tackled me_   
_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_   
_It's been three days since the afternoon_

Alex stops singing and pulls Maggie up onto the table, she pulls Maggie close by the hips and smiles  
"Margret Ellen Sawyer will you go to senior prom with me?" Alex says loudly and Maggie smiles but blushes at her full name being used "It took you long enough Danvers" Maggie says before pulling Alex into a lip bruising kiss and everyone in the courtyard erupt into applause.  
  


Yeah Alex and Maggie are so totally going to prom together.


	21. Supercorp: Colour blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU!!

Kara Danvers was never one to really be jealous, sure she sometimes wished she had things others had for instance, when Alex and her were children Alex had gotten a new CD player and Kara wished she had one like her sister too. Or when she was  really hungry and saw people eating she wished that was her.  
But over the last six years she started to become a jealous person. It started off small but grew into something huge. Now she's full of fake smiles and jealous eyes.

Kara has never seen colour before, its how everyone is born. Life is dull until you find your soulmate and when you do you start to see life in colour. Some people are lucky enough to find their soulmate as children and grow up together. Most people find their soulmates in their teen years to young adult years. And some don't have soulmates.   
Even though Kara found ways to find life beautiful things just started to become depressing and unexciting to Kara.  
Things started to change six years ago, she was 20 and her sister Alex was 22. One day Kara opens the door to Alex who's smiling so hard her eyes wide in wonder and excitement. Kara frowns "Alex what's wrong?" and that's when Alex started to tell her how she was running in the park and a dog ran out of nowhere tripping her up and the dogs owner came and as soon as they locked eyes they gasped, the world slowly started to fill in, dreams of what the leafs looked like came true, they could see the colour of their clothes. Alex had found her soulmate.  
At first Kara was so excited for Alex, she wanted to meet Maggie as fast as she could, she asked Alex what colour her eyes were and they spent hours talking about colours and Kara was so excited to be finding out about colour.

But then time passed, and by the time she was 23 everyone around her had all found their soulmates. So she came to the conclusion that after her 26th birthday that she doesn't have a soulmate. And at first she wasn't bothered but then everyone was seeing life in the bright colours she was supposed to see life in, they all had anniversaries to celebrate together, valentine days, birthdays and holidays. Slowly Kara was becoming lonely. All she wanted was to be loved and to love someone. Too be able to know what blue looks like, what yellow is, how the world is really a huge burst of colour. So Kara started retracting herself from her friends and family, she started making up excuses to not have sister night, or have game night. She would tell them she was too tired after fighting as Supergirl all day, or she'd just say she wouldn't want to go out.

//

Kara grumbled to herself declining the offer for movie night with Alex and Maggie, she isn't up to putting up with people in love today so she told her sister that she has to go do a interview and then she told J'onn she'd be working the night shift which is a complete lie.  
She picks up her bag and walks out of Catco ready to go see Lena Luthor to talk about her opening of L-Corp and the future of the company. She doesn't really want to go Kara has been feeling in a really bad mood recently and she just wants to go fly around for a while before getting a load of potstickers and binge Netflix for the whole weekend. She doesn't want to have to act all preppy.

Sighing the woman calls out for the taxi that's just pulled up and makes her way off to L-Corp.

//

 Walking up to the desk where Kara signed in and met Miss Luthor's assistant Jess who told her to wait a few minutes before she walked her in "Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here for your interview." Jess said "Thank you, Jess you may leave for your break now." Lena says her back still facing Kara.  
Jess leaves with a thank you and Kara stands there awkwardly wanting it to be over.  
"Why are you here Miss Danvers?" Lena's voice is strong but soft at the same time and it makes Kara raise her eyebrows "I'm here to ask a few questions about L-Corp and your plans and the future of the company" Kara says pushing her glasses up "I see" Lena says "People just wanted to know-" Kara starts "They want to know if I'm like my brother and hell bent on killing Supergirl and all alien life yes" She says still facing away from Kara. She didn't want to show she had been crying from a phone call from her mother moments before.  
"Well I don't think you're like your brother, you're a Luthor yes but you're not him you're you, that's like saying I'm great at science-" (Which she is) "because my sister has a PHD in science" she shrugs.  
  


Lena has never heard a complete stranger ever fight for her and she quickly turns and locks eyes with the blonde woman.  
Both eyes widen and a gasp can be heard from both their mouths. They both just stand there for minutes just staring at each other, taking in colours, in the beauty.  
"Please tell me you didn't see colour before" Lena whispers tears welling in her eyes "Rao you're beautiful, god. I" Kara says tears falling and Lena quickly walks around her desk and brings a hand to Kara's cheek.  
"You're so beautiful my god, why- why are you crying? Is it cause I'm a Luthor?" she says pulling a lip between her lips. Kara scoffs "Gosh no, it's ugh I'm 26years old, all my friends and family are married or had been with their soulmate for years. I never believed I'd see the world in colour" Kara says looking deeply into Lena's eyes.

\\\

Kara spent days taking in colours, she went to the park, to the shop, every where was so pretty.   
"Hey" she says smiling to Alex as she walks into her apartment she doesn't know about Lena yet but it's been two weeks and Lena stayed the night and Kara wants to tell Alex.  
"Hey Kar, you seem happy" she says taking note of the sunny danvers smile that has been missing for so long.   
"Well I am happy, by the way I love your jumper, makes your eyes pop" she says while getting up to get a drink "Want one?" she says and Alex nods.   
It's not till Kara is rooting around her fridge when she hears her sister gasps "WHAT KARA YOU CAN'T SEE COLOUR" Alex shouts making Kara smirk.  
"She can now" a voice says making its self known and Kara looks round and swears Alex is going to get whiplash from moving so fast. Lena is dressed casually with her hair in a lose bun, she walks up to Kara and hugs her rom behind kissing her neck "Juice" she smiles and Kara giggles and passes it to her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Alex whines walking to the kitchen "Well I had to interview Lena Luthor for Catco, I walked in said she wasn't like her brother, she turned around and we stared, cried then been seeing each other pretty much every day for two weeks." Kara says smiling and Alex is in disbelief "You didn't tell me" she pouts and Kara giggles "Sorry Alex but ugh life is so pretty." Alex nods smiling "Sure is, look I'm going to go tell Lucy and Mags, we'll meet you tonight" she says nodding her head already on the phone to Maggie already telling her the news.

"Your so beautiful" Lena says staring at Kara in wonder "So stunning" she whispers pulling Kara in for a gentle kiss.  
The two woman spend hours stealing kisses and cuddled up on the sofa.  
"You're eyes are my favourite colour" Kara whispers looking Lena right in the eyes.  
Blushing Lena looks up "Your eyes are my favourite colour, my dad before he died gave me this ring" she says lifting her hand up so they could both see and its a simple silver band with a small blue diamond in it which is the exact same colour as Kara's eyes.  
"He described it too me and I always said it was my favourite colour. I never knew what it looked like but that colour being the first colour I ever see is the best thing in the world" She says softly kissing Kara's cheeks which are now blushed.  
"Best after getting to kiss you all day" Kara mumbles leaning in for another kiss.

//

Later on that day the group chat has the whole Superfriends gang in flashes up with a message from Maggie:

Too: Superfriends:  
From: Maggs:  
LITTLE DANVERS DID IT SHE'S FINALLY GOT THE GIRL!

Kara can't help but smile and turn to Lena and just whisper 'Yeah I did' to herself before going out for dinner 'I got the girl' she thinks before taking her hand and walking into a world of colour.  
 


	22. Supercorp: A ageless love affair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love story between Supercorp gets told to a whole room who needs to hear it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long, but I love this story. I hope you like it as much as I do and I hope you Kudos and Comment, please do because that keeps me motivated.

A tall brunette young looking man stands in front of a crowd, he shakily runs a hand through his floppy hair that's just long enough to cover his eyebrows. Green eyes look up and a small smile graces his face. He goes to talk but stop when he reaches out for a bottle of water, taking a long gulp he puts the cap back on and placing the bottle down gently.  
  


Taking a deep breath he smooths his jacket down and once again runs a hand though his hair, a trait taken from his mother.

"Some of you may not know me but I am Mason  and I'm 19 years old and I'm here to tell you all my favourite story." he smiles pulling a chair to sit right in the middle facing the crowd.

"Now this story isn't a normal boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. No no my friends" he laughs "This is a story of two woman who faced tough times and highs and lows who met and against all odds fell in love" he leans forward and runs a hand through his hair.  
"Now people always think that you have to meet in high school to find your sweetheart and have your epic romance, but they'd be wrong. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor met when they were both 25 years old. Kara being a young journalist and Lena being a CEO of her family company. Things were strictly professional however, as time went on the relationship changed. Interviews became lunches, they became dinners, which became game nights, which became sleepovers and then the first 'will you go out with me?'"

Looking up the boy meets eyes with a familiar pair which calm his nerves, he looks around for another pair but he never does find them so instead he closes his eyes and imagens them looking back him the glint that shows that they are smiling.  
  


"Both Kara and Lena were both adopted, they lost their families young, Lena at 4 years old and Kara at 13 years old. They had to find comfort in a new life and they both had to adapt, they had been bullied, been outcast. Because they lost so young they became guarded in different ways, however both brought the best out of each other. Lena was able to pull Kara in and make her understand certain things and Kara was able to show Lena that love is real and that life isn't just about work."

He looks up when he hears a couple people chuckle at that, smiling with them he takes his jacket off.   
"Lena and Kara loved in such a powerful way it wouldn't of been anything but true love however there were always going to be hard times, for example:"

*FLASHBACK*

Kara opens the door to her and her girlfriends apartment and peaks round the corner seeing her girlfriend wasn't in the living room. Opening the door wider she walks in with a little puppy in her arms which is licking Kara all over.  
Kara had wanted a pet for ages but Lena had always said no, they were never home.    
  


But Kara couldn't say no when Snapper sent her out to the animal shelter because Matthews was sick, and when she arrived she saw hundreds of animals all making noises trying to get the attention of a new comer. After the interview Kara was allowed a look round and she saw the cutest little dog who was just sitting not making any noise just staring at Kara it's head tilted slightly. Picking the dog up, 30 minutes later she was leaving with a dog.

Putting her bag down Kara moves across the apartment to go to the balcony when suddenly the bathroom door opens.

"Kara darling is that you?" Lena asks closing the door and Kara straightens and holds the pup closer to her'  
"Uh hey Lena I don't want you to look at me I'm ugly right now" Kara says making Lena laughs "I doubt that's true, I've seen you eating potstickers after a long day-" she's cut of by a bark and Kara internally curses, of course this is when the dog decides to bark now,  
"Is that a dog Kara?" Lena says stepping closer to her girlfriend  
"No, no of course not that's stupid I'm coughing" she says pretending to cough once again.   
"Kara I am not stupid is that a dog in your arms, or lord help me I'll never buy you doughnuts again. Hearing a small gasp Kara turns around with a pout  
"But Lena that's our thing!" and Lena almost feels bad for the look her girlfriend is giving her if it wasn't for the small dog in her arms.  
"Kara I said I don't want a puppy! What part of no don't you get!"  Lena shouts

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Hearing people laugh at the memory Mason takes a moment before talking again "They argued for days, Kara cried and pouted and Lena huffed and cried silently. Until one day Kara came home and saw Lena and the puppy cuddled up together after a long day. They had that dog for 11 years.

Wiping his forehead of sweat the brunette haired man sighs.  
"The two woman fought about pointless things, like where to eat for dinner, who ate the last item of food, which was always Kara, over how long Lena worked, how much people flirted with the other woman. But a thing that never left was love.

*FLASHBACK*

Kara runs into the apartment, she was in a interview but looked at her phone and had a miss call from her girlfriend, with a smile she rang her back but that smile dropped when she heard the sound of her voice. With the promise of being home soon Kara said sorry and that she had to go and took the quickest way home possible. Taking the steps two by two Kara made it up in record time.

The blonde woman sees Lena curled up on the sofa and Kara drops everything takes of her shoes and  pulls her girlfriend into a hug. They had, had an argument that morning and Kara had left with her crinkle and a crushed breakfast bar. But right now Kara didn't think of the frustrations, the anger they felt all she cared about was her girlfriend, feeling her in her arms while she sobs and she can't take the pain all she can do is hold her tight and whisper words to tell her she loves her. Slowly Lena's breathing becomes less erratic and evens out.

She pulls away and looks at Kara "My mother came to L-Corp, she told me it was my last chance to be 'normal' she could find a way to get rid of anything to do with you and I. She said she could find me a real partner to be with. I told her that she's  crazy because I have love, I am normal, that you are the best thing in the world to me" She says a tear falling as Kara places a fallen hair behind her ear.

"She slapped me and told me she never wanted me, that she wished I was never a part of her life and that she's going to rid me from anything Luthor related. The only reason I have L-Corp is cause Lex left it to me" she says crying again "I have no family" Lena whispers.

Kara was stunned she was so lucky to have a family so accepting, so loving and kind. They could of turned her away yet they welcomed her with open arms.  
"You are not alone anymore Lena, you have me, we have our little monster Sunny and we have our friends, Alex, Maggie, Lucy, James, Winn they all love you and so do Eliza and J'onn and so importantly I love you to the moon and back 1000 times around. No matter how many fights happen, how many laughs, how many tears how many love yous happen every time I say I love you I'll feel deeper and deeper. I love you more than yesterday, more than 10 seconds ago and I'll love you more in 10 minutes and in 10 days. Your mother is wrong but at the end of the day you are too amazing for her, you're to big for her name. You are a part of this family and you'll never not have a place with us" Both woman have tears in their eyes and Lena pulls Kara towards her and connects their lips in a soft kiss.

"Thank you" Lena whispers.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Some of the crowd have tears in their eyes and Mason knows he does to but he doesn't care.

"After that day the couple knew that they were a love so special it couldn't be broken. So after three years of Lena and Kara and little Sunny, Lena finally asked the question"

*FLASHBACK*

Kara was laying on the sofa her head in Lena's lap, it had been a long day and all she wanted was her girlfriend so Lena canceled all her meetings and canceled their reservations and ordered pizza and a double order of potstickers. 

So here they are now empty food cartons on the table, Sunny on Kara's lap asleep and Lena playing with Kara's long blonde hair as they watch the latest episode of The Walking Dead.  
They had spoken about their days and Lena wanted to go and punch Snapper herself for making Kara so sad. But they cuddled, kissed, watched their favourite shows and Kara's mood had increased and she is now gigging at Lena who is now red faced from trying to imitate Snapper.

Kara insisted on cleaning up so Lena went to their room and got changed and is now waiting for Kara in their living room looking out at the balcony.

"Hey" Kara whispers slipping her arms around Lena's waist and Lena leans back and whispers hey back.

They stay like that until Lena turns and guides Kara to sit at one of the seats. Smiling Lena takes Kara's hand and slowly gets down on one knee.

"Kara Danvers, I have known since the moment I met you that you were going to change my life, but I never thought I'd be so lucky to find my soulmate and best friend. We've been though so much, we've lost our worlds but created new ones and I'm so happy you're in mine. I love how your eyes have become my favourite colour, your laugh my favourite sound. I love how I have to eat fast to know that I will eat. I love that you're secretly in love with NSYNC still and that you like to dance while making pancakes and sing in the shower.   
I love how passionate you are, how loving you are. I love how you light up the room, I just love you so much, I love you so please Kara Danvers will you do me the honours of becoming my wife" Lena says face wet with tears.

Kara sobs and nods her head and throws herself into Lena's arms, they spent the rest of the weekend celebrating.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Later one day Lena was putting some things away and she found a jewelry case and she picks it up and Kara walked in and told her how she planned to ask her to marry her that weekend too. Now that's true love" 

Mason smiles slightly and runs his hand through his hair.  
  


"Five years after meeting the two women had met, fallen in love, adopted a dog, had fights, made love, had drinking contests at little bars with their makeshift family and finally got married.   
At the age of 30 Kara and Lena had not only achieved everything in their line of work, becoming some of the strongest women in National City but they had almost achieved everything in their relationship to, all but one thing"

Someone from the audience shouted "What?!" and Mason chuckles "Me" he says holding out his arms with a grin that is so cheeky it could give a monkey a run for its money.

"In 1997 Kara and Lena Danvers made their appointment to get pregnant. It took them a year and a lot of money and test but one day Lena ran from their home they moved in to fall the way to her car and up to Kara's office pregnancy  test in her hand and screamed how she is pregnant and the whole office heard but stayed silent until Kara's face split in a wide grin and tears sprang to her eyes and Kara pulled Lena into her pushing their lips together as the whole office erupted into cheers."

"So in november Lena fell pregnant and in August 1998 I was born into the most loving family anyone could imagine or hope for, I had the best Aunts, Maggie, Alex and Lucy, the coolest Uncles, James, Winn. The most awesome grandparents, Eliza, J'onn and Cat Grant" He smiles making eye contact with them all " Cat Grant you ask, well one she secretly adored Kara and she took Lena in and became her mother" he says smiling at a wet eyed Cat.

"I was raised in a home so loving that someone would wonder how I didn't become cupid" Mason says as the crowd laugh "My mothers taught me how special love is, how precious family is, what it means to really be a part of something special. They taught me how to walk, talk, read, how to ride a bike. They taught me how to be who I am, how to respect people and earn it back. My mothers taught me that beauty and love can come from the darkest days you just have to be open to it. 

Mason looks around the room for the two woman and sighs when he see's them.

"That's why when I got the phone call that changed my life I was so angry. They are 49, they can't die could they. I checked the phone to make sure it wasn't a prank call. But then I felt my knees buckle and my eyes well up with tears. My aunt coming up to me eyes rimmed red and then my whole world turned to black. For days I was so angry at them, how stupid could they be to get in a car accident and die, how could they leave me. But then I found out what really happened." The young man looks around the room and everyone is silent, some with tears streaming down their faces.

"The car coming towards then crashed into the front on the side where Ma, Kara was. She was driving, the car caved in around her. The windshield shattered and caused a ocean of red within the car that they loved so much. Kara was trapped, her legs weren't able to be moved, glass had lodged into her neck.   
She turned to Mum, Lena and reached for her hand, they both knew they were going to die. Lena upon impact hit her head on the glass and fractured her skull. Her ribs were shattered and teared her lungs.   
Kara died first in the car at 7:56pm and Lena died at National City Memorial at 8:56pm, doctors said their injuries were too bad and they couldn't do anything more.  
But I knew the truth, Lena couldn't life without Kara, they are two sides of a coin, a puzzle that fits just perfectly for them. One was never supposed to be on this earth without them."

Turning he looks at the photos of his mother's to the side of him "I originally told my family I didn't want to speak today, I didn't want to go to my mothers funerals but last night all I could think of was how much they loved each other, and how much they loved me. So I knew in that moment I had forgiven them because their love story was epic, it was beautiful, it was so special it deserves to be celebrated, it deserves to be told."

Mason Danvers at 19 years old lost both his mothers but still had his loving family. He turns and blows a kiss one last time at his mother's photos before walking off stage to the sound of clapping. Looking up he could've sworn he saw his mother's standing together arms around each other with the biggest smiles he'd ever seen , tears in their eyes and pride oozing out of them.

It was then that Mason knew that he would always have his mothers love.

 


	23. 10 Years

Logan has only ever met one of his mothers before, well that’s not true. He met his other mum when he was a newborn and for four months both his mothers were in his life. Until one day one of his mother's never came home. Apparently, his other mother was Supergirl, the cities sweetheart. 

 

She was fighting her latest villain and it looked like she had a hold on it so back up didn’t come. After they were left to be picked up by the D.E.O and Supergirl, wasn’t there anymore many believed she had just flown home.   
But when Lena called Alex asking if Kara is okay because she didn’t come home that’s when everyone started to worry.

 

They had searched endlessly, they searched the couple’s apartment, Catco, the D.E.O, the city they even took a trip to Barry for help. But still they found nothing. Alex and Maggie put off their wedding after Kara’s disappearance and everyone worked harder than ever to find their hero. They took turns helping Lena with Logan and took turns being on Supergirl hunt but after 3 months they found nothing.

 

The hardest part was when Lena, got a phone call from Cat asking where her beloved assistant is that Lena had to tell Cat that Kara was missing, the silence was deadly and Lena had to remind herself to keep herself together for the bundle of life sleeping in her arms.   
That week Lena picked up the latest issue of Catco and there was a new page, filled with people who had gone missing in National City and Kara Danvers was top of the list.

 

After 5 months Lena went back to work and it was that day that she turned on the news and it said ‘National Cities favourite hero has been gone for 5 months now where is she?’ It was later released that Supergirl was M.I.A and the city mourned the loss of Supergirl.

 

Nobody, stopped searching for Kara but after 6 months J’onn came up to Alex with sad eyes and told her we have to think about the possibilities that Supergirl isn’t coming home and that they have to start prioritizing different cases. Alex fought that, but deep down she knew it had to be done.

 

Logan had turned 1 a month after and Lena held their son the whole day crying, she held the baby boy tight in her arms and she brought a small cake and let him play with the toys given to him by the makeshift family that she joined had given him. But after Lena put him down for the night Lena opened the door with a glass of wine dressed in Kara’s sweats and baggy T-shirt and stayed the whole night talking to the starts looking for her wife to come home.

 

She didn’t.

 

She didn’t come home for two years, two years and Kara Danvers was still at the top of Catco’s page that was dedicated for the missing, Lena watched as people’s names were added and some taken down but her wifes never left.

 

Alex and Maggie got married after two and half years of Kara being missing, it seemed like one of the only days where everyone was sporting real smiles.   
Alex was devastated they hadn’t found her sister but she was slowly starting to cope with the fact her sister isn’t coming home.

 

3 years later and Maggie had just given birth to her and Alex’s baby girl who they called Zorella or Ella as they nicknamed her after the alien name Kara proudly, represented.   
She is beautiful and made Alex’s heart start to mend.   
  


Logan started to grow and becoming more and more like Kara everyday he even needed glasses and Alex made him a pair that looked just like Kara’s which made Lena tear up and hold him closer.   
It was then when Alex and Winn closed themselves in the D.E.O working tirelessly for months and one day called in Lena and Logan into the room and there stood next to the AI of Alura Zor-El stood a life sized AI of Kara Zor-EL dressed in her Supergirl outfit but you can also change the setting to have her in her everyday clothes. Lena had cried so hard that Alex had to take Logan and tell him that everything was okay.

 

From that day on little 3 year old Logan came into the D.E.O nearly everyday and spoke with his mother, he drew her things even though she didn’t respond he knew that this was his mother. He brought in his first A graded test and Kara had told him ‘Well done Logan, you are doing your house proud’ He blushed and pushed up his glasses and carried on talking to his hologrammed mother.   
Lena would spend hours talking to the image of her wife, even though se knew it wasn’t really her wife, she couldn’t hold her of kiss her she got to see her face and that was enough to keep her going.

 

Logan learnt all about Krypton and it’s history and started learning about his mother and everything that made her so special, he even started to learn Kryptonian, by the age of 6 he could have a conversation with her in his mother's native tongue with a better accent than Kal’s.   
When he started showing powers he’d come into the room and Kara would talk him through the processes of finding his powers.    
Hank had cried that day ad vowed to the image of Kara that he’d train him and look out for his grandson.

 

//   
  


Kara had missed 10 birthdays, 10 christmases, 10 anniversaries, 10 easters, 10 years.    
For 10 years Kara Danvers had stayed top of the missing page and they had to watch as hundreds of names disappeared but their heroes stood at the top.

It was that day that their lives changed, Alex had been taking Ella to school when she got the call that they had found an unknown object in the desert.    
Alex told her little girl she loved her and that mum would be there to pick her up later and ran to her car.

 

The D.E.O got geared up and two task forces were ready to go take on whatever they had to face.   
When they arrived they saw a figure lying on the ground, it didn’t look like it was moving but still they approached with caution. J’onn taking the lead him and Alex slowly with guns raised stepped closer to the figure.   
As soon as they got closer Alex dropped her gun and ran forward. The other agents looked around at each other then back to their leaders who were now both running to the figure and that’s when they saw it, a blonde figure in blue and red in a now sobbing Alex’s arms.    
That’s when J’onn shouted to get a med team now and someone to get him Lena Danvers on the phone.

 

//

 

Three weeks it took before Kara woke up, three weeks of operating and finding hundreds of pieces of broken kryptonite embedded in Kara’s body and hundreds of cuts to be stitched back together and bones replaced. Kara was so skinny that she wasn’t recognisable anymore, the only thing confirming that it was her was the scar on her face by her eyebrows and the striking blue eyes.   
They had placed her on numerous drips and put as many lamps they could fit into the room around where Kara’s body was in hopes her body would start healing faster.

 

It was three weeks of tears of joy and fear spread through every member of their family as they all came to see for themselves that Kara was really there, she hadn’t looked like she had aged a day, the now 36 year old still looked like 24.    
Lena didn’t take Logan in at first she just sat by Kara’s side crying while holding her wife's hand tightly afraid if she lets go she’ll never see her again.

 

But Kara’s eyes opened and at first she started to panic she didn’t recognise where she was, she had been moved to another room, she felt weight upon her and thought that she wasn again going to be tortured. But when she felt movement and a small sob fall from someone's lips she looked over and suddenly Kara’s world shifted, for years she had felt numbness, and her life started to fade, she felt like she had no colour left, her spark had gone. But laying her eyes upon Lena suddenly her life started to slowly bring colour back into her.    
They started at each other until Lena couldn’t control it anymore she stood up and placed her lips upon the ones she’d been missing for  10 years, the ones she dreamed about every night and day.   
Pulling back she rested her head on Kara’s and a small voice spoke up “Is this real?” and Lena felt like she had heard the most beautiful sound in the whole entire world “Yes, Kara, this is so very real” and Kara began to sob “You’re safe now, you’re home” and Kara nods slightly “I’m home”.

 

Alex came in later and cried hugging her sister looking at her making sure she was okay and ran more tests and slowly throughout the week wary of overwhelming Kara everyone came in to be reunited with their hero.   
Alex told Kara about her and Maggie’s daughter and Kara, had cried when hearing she was named after her.   
It wasn’t until then that Kara froze and Alex was fearful she had upset Kara but when her eyes met he sisters and a small “Logan? My baby where is he?” Alex knew that Kara hadn’t forgotten her child.    
Alex left the room to find Lena.

 

//

 

Little hands opened the door his mother behind him, he looked up and Lena smiled with tears in her eyes giving him the go ahead he pushes it open.   
  


Kara looks up at the noises flinching slightly before relaxing when seeing who it was but she then looks down and tears spring to her eyes. Her son, who was 4 months old when she last saw him was now standing tall with shaggy blonde hair and black rimmed glasses stood in front of her.   
  


“Logan” she gasped out and the young boy smiles and steps forward “Hey Mama, you remember me” and Kara chokes out a yes and looks at Lena with so much love but masked pain that Lena feels like she’s just had the air punched out of her.

 

But Kara didn’t expect the next words to fall from her sons lips, “I missed you, but I’ve never forgotten you Mama, you taught me so much. You made me who I am, you taught me hope” He says in perfect Kryptonian and Kara looks at Lena and Lena, explains that Alex made a AI of Kara much like her own mothers and Logan spent every day almost since the age of 3 sitting with the image of her learning everything about her and Kara for the first time stood up and pulled them both into her arms and sobbed.

 

“I love you” she says in Kryptonian and both Lena and Logan reply in Kryptonian “We love you too” and Kara kisses Logan’s head pulling him close “So much she whispers”

 

//

 

Kara spends months in the D.E.O recovering, adapting, having intense counselling, day were bad she’d think she was still being held captive by the Anti-alien group that were from a small Island just off of the antarctic. She’d scream and rip open her stitches and would beg no one to be around her, would sob and beg for it to end.    
But slowly, Kara started to improve and she was having less bad days and the dreams were not as bad, she started to smile more instead of cry. Logan saw her everyday and would show her his powers and Lena would hold her in her arms.   
They would spend as much time together as possible. Alex and J’onn hunted the Anti-alien group and showed them no mercy as they sent them away to be locked up somewhere where they will never be able to break free.

 

After 2 years Kara stepped foot in her apartment with her son and wife and they had hot chocolate and potstickers and they hugged for hours and when Logan fell asleep Kara put him to bed and didn’t leave his side for a hour. When she returned Lena took her to their bedroom and they got ready for the night, Lena in Kara’s old clothes and Kara in Lena’s. Lena offered to sleep on the sofa weary of pushing Kara but when her wife replied with “I’ve missed so long already, I’ve been dreaming off this for so many nights, I’m not dreaming anymore” and she gently pulled Lena into her and kisses her gently.   
They fell asleep holding each other close neither letting go.

 

//

  
When Lena picked up that week’s issue of Catco Magazine she looked at the missing page and saw ‘Kara Danvers’ was gone from the top of the page. She looked up and saw her blonde hero playing with Logan and smiled with tears in her eyes, her names gone because she finally made her way back home. 


	24. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does the unthinkable to hurt Kara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based off a dream I had once!

Lena, stirred awake and with her eyes closed reached out for her girlfriend but, was rewarded with cold sheets. Opening, one eye lena turns her head to look at the chair by the dresser, and saw her favourite hero’s suit neatly folded on the chair.   
With a small pout lena gets up and reaches for Kara’s hoodie which was dumped on the floor, and put it on in search for her blonde girlfriend.

 

Sitting on the sofa was Kara, curled up up with her favourite blanket. Smiling Lena walks over, but a frown suddenly set on her face when she hears the muffled crying.   
  


“Kara, baby what’s wrong?” Lena says softly, moving to kneel in front of Kara.   
Kara’s head snaps up and blue eyes are filled with tears, and Lena’s heart breaks at the sight.   
“How, how could you do this too me” Kara says pain radiating through, her voice cracking.   
Stunned, Lena steps back when Kara gets up quickly and runs to their bedroom and slams the door shut. Moments later, Kara comes running out dressed with her bag in hand.   
“Kara where are you going, what did I do? I have no idea what’s going on!” Lena says stepping forward with confusion laced in her voice.   
“I-I can’t be around you right now” Kara chokes out a sob before running out the apartment.

 

Lena, was going to follow her girlfriend but her phone started ringing and it  was Jess, telling her she was needed at the office. With a sigh Lena, walks back to the bedroom to get ready.

 

//

 

The C.E.O couldn’t focus on anything, her meeting went by in blur all her thoughts were running back to her blonde haired beauty.   
The whole morning Lena, has been scanning her mind over the last couple days for anything that could’ve happened to upset Kara. Nothing. Nothing comes to mind.

 

Suddenly, her office door is being swung open and in storms Maggie Sawyer in all her glory. Lena goes to stand but Maggie interrupts her “No, sit now!” She says in a voice that makes Lena want to hide away.   
“What the hell have you done to make Lil’ Danvers come sobbing to mine and Alex’s apartment huh, tell me now!How dare you hurt her! Kara is the literal definition of sunshine, and you hurt her! You made the most joyful person in the world sit in her sister's arms and sob so hard Alex thought she was going to have to take her to the D.E.O to knock her out! So start talking Luthor!” Maggie shouts her breathing increasing.

 

Lena, expected this from Alex but not Maggie, the smaller woman had never shown this side to Lena before and Lena would be lying if she said it wasn’t intimidating.    
“Maggie, I honestly don’t know. I’ve been racking my brain-” she is cut off by the sound of Maggie’s phone  going off “Hey Danvers, what...oh god are you actually serious I literally just shouted at Lena for no reason! Yes, I’ll say sorry...you bet your pretty ass I looked hot-” Lena clears her throat getting Maggie’s attention “Anyway Danvers I’ll see you at home” Maggie hangs up and slips the phone into her pocket.   
Laughing awkwardly, Maggie looks at Lena “Uh well first off I’m really sorry for shouting at you, just like she was so sad and it made me so mad to see her any state other than Puppy Danvers” Maggie says apologetically, and Lena smiles “It’s okay, you care I get that. But did Alex tell you what’s wrong?” Maggie nods and moves to sit on the sofa to tell Lena everything.

"You're not going to believe it but-"

//

 

Opening the door to her apartment Lena smiles seeing Kara sitting on the sofa watching TV.   
Moving into the apartment, Lena puts everything down, takes off her coat and then takes out the bag of Potstickers, a pack of cookies and four cupcakes and four doughnuts and walks over to her girlfriend.   
  


“Hey cookie monster” Lena grins putting all the food in the table in front of Kara and smiles as she see’s the blonde's eyes light up with happiness as she takes in the sight of all the food.   
“I brought all your favourites to say sorry” Lena says and sits down next to her girlfriend 

Who immediately, pulls her in for a hug.   
“No, Lena I’m sorry I mean it was just a dream I shouldn’t of gotten upset.” Lena kisses Kara’s nose and stokes a stray hair back.    
“It’s okay, what I did in your dream was horrible I completely understand why you got so upset.” Lena says and watches as Kara’s eyes water again.   
“It was so real, and so mean. Like why would you do that!” Kara says raw pain coming through and Lena shushes her.   
“It wasn’t real, I’ll never do that ever okay.”   
“Promise?” a small whisper comes and Lena nods.

  
“I promise to never eat the last Potsticker ever!” Lena feels Kara nod and Lena has to stop herself from laughing her girlfriend got so upset because in her dream she ate the last Potsticker, she should feel mad, they had a whole day of fighting, sister in-laws storming into her work but Lena isn’t mad one bit. She finds it the cutest thing in the world that Kara loves food that much. Which is why she will always make sure Kara has her favourite foods with her at all times.


	25. Sanvers: Family from Earth.

 

They did it, together they saved the world again but at what cost? Did they really save it when the nation's hero lost her heart in the process?

 

Alex, watched her sister fly away, her last words ringing in her head.

 

“Never let her go”

 

So much pain was in her blonde sister’s voice that when she spoke and her voice cracked Alex, could almost feel it herself.    
But she knows what she has to do now and so does J’onn.

 

J’onn’s head was filled with people's  relieved thoughts but there was only one he was tuned into, and that was his unofficial daughter’s.   
He paused while hearing the pained thoughts the usually tough agent shared of her sister, he was ready to fly off after Kara.   
But he paused at the next thoughts that ran through Alex’s head.

 

‘Never let her go. How could I? We’ve almost died multiple times now, she got me to be who I am, she made me want to love and be loved. I’m not letting her go. We haven’t even gotten our dog yet.’

 

That made J’onn pause, flashbacks swamped his thoughts and he swallows hard and remains calm whilst thinking how close they came to losing Alex.

 

‘I’m going to make her mine forever, I’m going to ask her to marry me!   
Imagine cute even smaller versions of Maggie running around. Maybe as an engagement present I can get her an alien gun?’

 

The first thing J’onn thought was no to the gun, they’d get competitive or shoot Winn. But J’onn knows Alex, she’s probably building one for her already.   
But then he turned around and heard something that brought tears to his eyes.

 

“Marry me.” Alex says

 

“Excuse me?” Maggie says shock evident in her voice.

 

“Seriously. Marry me. Please?” Alex’s voice asks softly.

 

J’onn turned with a warm heart and a small smile. Maybe not both his daughters are happy but Alex deserves this, after so much pain and heartbreak and confusion and years of locking away feelings she’s finally happy. At least one of them are smiling.

He never thought he’d have a family on earth but maybe the makeshift family will be expanding.

“You okay?” M’gann asks a hand gently stroking his arm as she noticed him turned away.

 

“Yes, just hearing wedding bells.” he replies with a huge smile and M’gann turns to his direction and see’s Maggie and Alex and can’t help but smile.

 

“They are our family from earth.” She whispers.

 

“Family from earth.” He says wrapping his arms around her and kisses her.

 


	26. Sanvers: Heartbreak

Alex felt every fiber in her body explode. She came to the bar with Kara, she needed to let of steam after the last couple days.

Alex and Maggie, had started off great dates were perfect, love was expressed. Gifts and late night talks were exchanged.

Suddenly, that all stopped. Whispered love affairs slowly became whispered words of heartbreak and loud words of broken promises.

Alex can't remember when she stopped mourning the empty space in her bed and heart. 

Now Alex, wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling you  get when you feel everything, you ever fought for suddenly disappears from your mind. When every step you've taken becomes a hundred steps back. When the light you used to guide your path suddenly becomes your darkness, your deepest fear.

Alex, understood people made mistakes, that's what makes them human. But it's also what makes them so dangerous. They cause so much pain but don't even know it.

Alex, never judged Maggie for what happened with Emily. She understood. She understood, till she decided to change things up and go to a different bar with Kara for sisters night. There stood her her girlfriend, the woman she so cautiously gave her heart too, kissing another woman.

The pure shock that jolted through Alex made her feel like she could become Liverwire. She ran, she ran like she should of done in the first place, because if she did than she wouldn't be leaning against a brick wall, clawing at her chest begging the gods to rips her heart from her chest. because if she did than all the memories and thoughts would subside and instead of feeling heartbreak it would be another heart beat.

Alex, can hear the cries of Maggie, and the pleading cries of 'Don't go'.

But all Alex could hear was the breaking of promises and the fake undertones of sorrow. She should be used too this. Heartbreak, is second nature to Alex by now, she's lived with so much she doesn't know when she stopped feeling it's impact.

But here she stands two months later staring at the woman, who made Alex Danvers become a cold shell of herself.

So that's how they coped, fighting. They still had to work together and the snide comments started bombarding and suddenly, nobody wanted to be around to see what could happen too lovers who could've had everything.  
But now they just shout out hatred ready to attack, like loaded pistols with only one bullet left just waiting for one to fall. 

But whilst they shout out hatred, ex-lovers eyes lock across a crime scene and stare at each other like lovers.


	27. Sanvers: You said

You said you loved me but you couldn't handle my drinking, so you told me you'd leave if I don't sober up. But you had stolen my heart and the thought of you leaving me made my heart stop.

So I tried, I tried for you Mags. It was hard, sometimes I was sober but sometimes I fell. Actually I fell alot. Breaking an addiction is hard but I never had someone to be fighting for before. But slowly, you stopped answering your phone, you didn't come to game nights. I thought you were giving me space.

The day I got my 1 month chip I cried. I was 1 month sober and your smile motivated me, it made me fight. For you, for us.

So I got on my bike and made my way to your apartment, but that's when I saw you there. 

My smile was someone else's, the hands that mapped out my body are tracing someone new. The melody of your laugh that was my favourite tune became scratched. The lips that moulded mine became sculpted around someone new.

The chip fell from my hand and I turned and didn't look back.  Whilst my lips were keeping a promise, yours were breaking a heart. While I was breaking a habit you were pressing your lips on someone new, whilst my lips were dry. 

On my way home my lips parted and the burning sensation exploded in my throat. My eyes watered and I didn't know if it was the drink or the feeling of my heart breaking with each beat. But all I knew that each sip my heart cracked a little more. 

Kara had to pick me up that night.

Maybe you became the habit I needed to break.   
The only way I can do this is by putting the bottle down and closing my lips one last time.

I didn't need to break myself, you needed to realise that while you were fixing my heart you were breaking yours.

I hope you find my chip and realise that maybe my lips weren't the poison.


	28. Supercorp: You Weren't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the reads, please comment and kudos and tell me what you think and want to see!

You weren't supposed to fall in love with your bestfriend.

Your days and nights weren't meant to be filled with thoughts and flashes of images of your bestfriend.

You remember when you met, she had just transferred to your school and she was eating alone. So you walked over to her, and began to tell her how you dog really did eat your homework but your teacher won't believe you. So she helped you re-do the homework. It took all of lunch to do.

You remember when you were both ten, you got so bored one summer you decided to play make-overs. You both cut your hair so badly, it was uneven and stuck out at all angles and you had to both go to the hairdressers. For two years you both had a fringe.

You remember one time a boy pushed Lena over and she cut her knee open, the boy refused to say sorry telling the blonde who was now standing protectively over Lena that the pale girl deserved it for what her brother has done to the people of the city. So you beat him up and got excluded for 1 week and grounded for 2. But it was so worth it, because it was Lena.

When it came to highschool, you both got into different schools. You cried to Eliza saying 'It isn't fair' you refused to go to school till Eliza and Jeremiah got you the best tutors. The next summer you ran to Lena's house with you acceptance letter held tightly in your hand.

At the age of 15 Lena got her first boyfriend. Charlie. You didn't understand why you were so angry. You went home and cried that night, then the next day at school when Mike came up to you and asked you out, you said yes. After one date, it became two and then suddenly you were together for the rest of highschool. You still never understood why you hated anyone Lena dated.

Then college came and you both went into National City College. Mike broke up with you and Lena missed a test that day too make sure you okay. You didn't know how to tell her that you weren't really that upset about it. Just really enjoyed Lena cuddled into your side.

It was that year you realised you are bisexual, you went to a club with Alex and left with Lucy Lane's number. Lena, was the first person you came out too, you were so nervous and Lena smiled and hugged you. She then pulled back and said "She better not hurt you, or I'll make her disappear." And you didn't think she was kidding either.

You and Lucy broke up,but stayed friends. You graduation college, finally. Lena took over L-Corp and you started working at Catco. Then Winn and Jame came barreling into your life. You then started dating James, you thought that was it. But after 6 months he broke up with you saying "I can't be with you when your heart belongs to Lena" you denied it, told him that he's crazy, you shook your head so fast you thought it might fall off. He kissed your forehead and told you "It's okay".

After 3 months you accepted that you're hopelessly head over heals in love with your bestfriend.

So you stand in the rain, droplets hanging off your body as you knock on her door. You look up too see green eyes staring at you.

You say nothing for what seems like forever till Lena, opens her mouth but before she can speak you pull her too you. Wet cold lips pressing against soft pink lips, lips that taste like coffee. Your lips lace together and you both gasp and it's like the world has slowed down and it's just you two standing. You can hear her heart rate increase and suddenly you blurt out "I love you".

She says nothing just stares, so you turn and you're thankful it's raining cause you don't want Lena to see the tears falling from your ocean blue eyes like waves. A strangled 'I'm sorry' falls from your lips and you turn to leave. You're almost at the bottom of her steps when you feel her hands lace around your arms. She pulls you around and smashes her lips greedily on yours. You wrap your arms around her and suddenly it feels like the world has shifted and you were made for each other. She palls away with a small pant she lifts your chin and places another kiss and says with the biggest smile you've ever seen "I love you too".

You weren't supposed to fall in love with your bestfriend but, standing in the rain arms locked around each other and lips pressed against each other you're happy you did.

 


	29. Sanvers: Silent Words

Alex was walking down the street when someone walked into her, she turns to see who it was a saw a small brunette woman walking away. She didn't even stop to say sorry, with a sigh Alex carried on walking away.

The next time Alex saw the woman who had walked into her was in the coffee shop. It was packed almost every seat was taken apart from one. The one next to where Alex was seated, so from across the room Alex watched as the woman walked over and pointed at the seat. With a nod from Alex the small brunette sat down. Alex, was confused why wasn't this woman talking? Maybe she is just shy?

The woman looked nervous and Alex asked if she was okay. The brunette said nothing so Alex shrugged slightly and finished her drink and pulled out her phone to text Kara, telling her she's on her way. With One last glance at the smaller woman, Alex left.

It wasn't until two months later Alex saw the woman again. It was a crime scene and the woman had a police jacket on that looked far to big for her small frame.  
Walking over, with J'onn, Alex spoke.  
"We're taking it from here thank you" She spoke her false persona taking charge. A man came to stand next to the smaller woman and they nodded to each other. Confused Alex watched as the man started to talk but use his hands, then the smaller woman thought for a moment then brought up her own hands up. That#s when it hit Alex.This woman is deaf.

The D.E.O. and the police worked together for the next week before they finally cracked the case. At the end of the case Alex walked over to the Detective, who she found out was called  Sawyer. She was packing up the paperwork and didn't look up until she saw someone sliding a cup of coffee in front of her. With a small smile she looked up.

Alex hesitated for a moment, before bringing her hands up and signing out whilst talking.  
"Thank you for your work this week Detective. With out you, we wouldn't of been able to do this. My ASL isn't the best I hope I got that right" She says quietly with a small smile whilst the detective watched with rapid attention on the Agent's hands.  
The other woman's face lit up "Where did you learn to sign? And I read lips, thank you" she replied and Alex smiled.

"I have a sister who gets sensory overload and as a child would stop talking. So I took classes at school and college and read as many books as I could and we learn't it together, so if it happened again we'd have a way to communicate to each other."   
Sawyer smiles "That's awesome and thank you" she signs out and then takes a sip of the coffee.  
"Any time Sawyer"the red head replies with a small smile.  
"See you around Danvers" and with that she picks up the paperwork and coffee ad leaves.

"Yeah, see you around Sawyer" Alex says with a small blush littering her face.

The following month Alex was with Kara getting breakfast. She felt someone tap her so turning slightly, she relaxes when she see's the detective who's been playing on her mind standing behind her, hair falling around her face, a small smile and warm eyes.

"Hey Danvers" she signs out and Alex smiles.

"Hey Sawyer. Take a seat, this is Kara, my sister." the detective turns and sits next to Alex then Kara smiles and signs out 'hey' and the brunette mirrors the gesture.

Turning to the taller woman the brunette scrunches her nose slightly, which makes Alex's heart nearly explode "I'm Maggie by the way, I never told you that"

Maggie. Alex liked that name, it somehow fitted the small detective. 

"I'm Alex" she tells Maggie who smiles, eyes crinkling  
 " I like that name" and Alex blushes slightly, "I like it too."  
They spent the rest of the breakfast getting to know each other until the D.E.O. called saying they need Supergirl.

Over the next months, they spent time together, be it getting coffee, breakfast or working cases together.

Maggie quickly became a new addition to the Super Friends.

One night Alex and Maggie were in the alien bar, a place Maggie shared with the group of friends, which quickly became their favourite get together spot for the group.

The two women had played a couple games of pool, which lead to Maggie buying their drinking because she lost horribly. Maggie was thankful her new friends had welcomed her and was touched when she saw Kara teaching Winn how to sign. Nobody in the group had asked Maggie about how she came to being deaf, they just accepted that's who she is after she told them she wasn't always deaf.

So Maggie decided tonight she was going to tell Alex the story of how she became deaf.

She tapped Alex gently to get her attention. Turning Alex signs out "Are you okay?" and looks Maggie over with concern washed over her features. Smiling Maggie nods whilst taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you how I became deaf" she tells Alex, and the red haired woman shakes her head slightly.

"You don't have to tell me" and affection runs through Maggie's veins and she smiles "I want to Danvers, I trust you...you're different" Alex blushes and after a second makes a 'go ahead' motion for Maggie to begin her story.  
Taking a sip of her beer Maggie begins.

"Three years ago there was a case back in Gotham. We'd been working on this case for over a year and we finally got a break in the case. So me and Peters, the guy I work with here, we transferred together. We geared up and went out to Gotham Bank. Where he was. The Joker. He'd been working with these bank robbers who had been stealing from all across the country. But he was working with them because not only were they robbing banks, they were also dealing drugs and weapons.

We went in their guns blazing, we almost had everyone but then Batman came in to fight the Joker. Then suddenly, I was falling the Joker had set bombs up around the banks and the last things I ever heard was his laugh echoing around the Bank as it started to crumble around us.

I can't remember anything after that apart from waking up eight days later in hospital and that's when they told me i lost my hearing. It's called sensorineural hearing loss. It occurs when damage is done to the inner ear, it can occur after disease or in my case, trauma."

She looks up at Alex who doesn't look at her with pity but with a sense of strength and admiration.

"You did something heroic Mags, that's amazing, your strong...but uh does that mean electrical impulses don't reach the brain?" Alex questions and Maggie nods.

Maggie goes on to tell her about her recovery and how at the beginning of last year she moved to National City to start anew and have a different type of  life.

Reaching over Alex squeezes Maggie's hand, and hen she notices how long she's been holding her friend's hand she lets go.

"Thank you for telling me" and Maggie smiles and with a tilt of the head replies "Any time Danvers."

With that they carry on drinking into the night.

Two weeks passes since Maggie told Alex about her injury, and they were both at Maggie's apartment watching a film when Maggie looks over and notices Alex looking like she's going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asks hands falling to Alex's knees.

Looking at Maggie's hands on her knee, the redhead blushes with a small laugh "I actually hate this ice cream" and Maggie laughs "Why are you eating it?" and the blush that was spread over Alex's cheeks are now covering her neck and ears.

"You were so excited for me to try it and you were so happy about it, I didn't want to make you upset" she tells Maggie and then Maggie is smiling at Alex full dimples on display.  
"Why would that upset me? It's just ice cream" laughing at Alex who is now crimson by this point. So much for scary badass agent.

"Well I-I hate the idea of me upsetting you or anyone really upsetting you, it makes me angry you know, cause I like you" Alex suddenly freezes "Oh my god I just told you that, I'm so sorry to say that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, God, ignore me, I've made this awkward now have-" she is cut of by Maggie,  who takes her hands and places then in her lap and then gently places her hands on red cheeks and kisses soft lips.

Alex swore her heart stopped, the feeling of Maggie's soft lips pressed against hers made Alex's head spin. She felt Maggie's hand stroke her cheek before pulling away biting her lip.

They locked eyes and Maggie brought her hands up and signed four words that changed Alex Danvers life forever.

"I like you too" and Maggie smiles at her eyes sparkling and Alex pulls them into another kiss.

And that's how they spent the rest of the night, cuddled up, stealing kisses and sharing shy looks.

And that's how they planned to spend the rest of their lives together.

 


	30. Sanvers: Fairy Lights.

You've been trying for 15 minutes now to grab the box of fairy lights and every time you've failed.

Jumping ended in disaster, you ended up knocking most things from the lower shelves off and had to spend 5 minutes picking them up.   
Next came climbing, you put one foot on the lower shelve and sighed as you only jut made the top shelve but the box is pushed so far back you can reach.  
You then tried running and jumping but you ended up just face palming the shelve.

So here you stand texting your friend if they really needed the stupid fair lights and groan when they send back a message of yes they'll die if not and a bunch of crying emojis. God dramatic much?

Laughter rings in your ears and you look up to see a tall, red haired woman who is looking at you with a huge smile on their face and you feel your cheeks redden for two reasons. One: you're sure they just watched all this happen and Two: They are beyond beautiful.

"Just how much of that did you see?" You ask scratching the back of your neck and oh god she's laughing and you don't know how much you can take of this beautiful woman in front of you.  
"Only as you started picking everything off the floor" and you swear your heart is beating so loudly that she can hear it because, dear god her voice is so soft and smooth you forget you're just staring at her until you realise she's talking again.

"Uh sorry what?" you stutter and she smiles at you and you feel your self smiling back.

"I was asking if you needed a hand? I can reach for you or we can try some alternatives, I mean I'm kind of sad it I was rooting for you to get it yourself." She replies and you just think 'Is it possible to get gayer?'

"I can give you a foot up, throw you up there, lift you up? Up to you Dimples" she smirks and your eyes widen and you cover your face slightly.

"As fun as that sounds I got a roommate who really needs these for tonight so...If you wouldn't mind" You trail off pointing to the top shelve.  
And with a laugh the tall woman puts her basket down and walks over.  
"The blue, red or multicoloured ones?"   
"Multicoloured ones" you say and she nods.  
"Multicoloured it is" and you watch as she lifts a leather covered arm up and she grabs a box and pulls them down and she then bends down slightly and you notice her worn jeans and black boots. Come to think of it everything she's wearing is black apart from her white tee.

You frown as she takes a box from the lower shelve and hands it too you.  
"I wanted the mulitcoloured ones?" and she smirks 

"Look at the box Dimples, the blue ones, the ones I need are on the top shelve. The multicoloured ones you want are on the lower shelve. Guess you're just too tiny to read the labels.

It's in that moment you swear you've never been more embarrassed in your life, and you've done some stupid stuff in the past. Looking down you read the box shes handing you and yep, there it is. Nice and bold " **MULTI COLOURED FAIRY LIGHTS** " just to make sure she's not messing with you, you look at the shelve and again, there it is. You've just made a fool of yourself.

"Hey don't be embarrassed Dimples, at least we got to meet each other hey"  
You look up at her and her annoyingly beautiful smile.  
"Maggie, my names Maggie, Maggie Sawyer." You say suddenly even more self conscious.

"Alex Danvers" and oh mother of god how is a name making you gayer too.  
  


The moment is broken by what could only be described as a human puppy. A pretty blonde comes beaming down the isle with a load of snacks and a movie in her hands and she dumps it all the basket and turns to Alex.

"Come on Alex, I don't want to leave the Lena and Winn alone too long, they'll start nerding out and I won't get any cuddle time." She says and starts walking off with the basket and Alex, turns with a smile from the blonde to Maggie and holds up a finger.

She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down. She hands it too you with a wink and she turns on her heel and walks down the isle.

You watch her go with a daze feeling.

Looking down you open the piece of paper and you nearly drop the box of fairy lights and look around too see if anyone is watching you blush and melt into a pool on the floor of isle 7.

The paper just reads:

_Can't wait to see what you do with those fairy lights, call me Dimples._

The message ends with her number  and you look down at the box in your hand and you've never been more thankful for a box of lights, your height and an annoying roommate who wanted to make your room look cute.

//

**1 week Later:**

"I like what you did with the lights Dimples, did you reach up there yourself?"


	31. SUPERCORP: Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bite of vampire AU

Blonde hair wrapped around the young woman's neck like a scarf just waiting to be unwrapped, long legs take long strides, delicate hands hold the coat tighter around their body shielding themselves from the wind attacking the young woman.

A heartbeat rings loudly in the silence of the street, heels click down on the pavement like a bullet being shot.  
Green eyes follow just waiting for the perfect moment.

The woman stops and frowns and a crinkle appears and you wouldn't help but notice how cute the look was if you weren't so damned hungry.  
She carries on walking and takes a sharp turn down an alleyway, you hate that you have too do this to live but the burning won't stop so you close your eyes and whisper your sorry to anything that'll hear you and your steps fall in time with the blondes.

Within a second you're behind the woman eyes darkening veins popping, mouth watering, teeth sharpening.

The wind makes her hair fly around her neck, and a long muscular neck is exposed.   
She turns with a gasp as your hands grab her and you can't help but notice how blue her eyes are, how soft and warm her body is and it just makes it all that much harder for you. 

But it's your life or theirs. 

So you close your eyes ignoring the strong grip and the pleading of 'stop' and you feel your teeth grow and you bite down and just as you're about to sink your teeth into their neck your fangs break?  
Your eyes fly open and your hand goes to your mouth and you scream out and look up holding your teeth in your hand.  
"What the fuck!" you shout out in pain and panicked eyes follow your movements as you step back.  
"Oh god I'm so sorry!" the blonde looks at you and you scrunch up your face, what the hell is happening.

"I just tried to suck your blood and you're sorry!" what the hell have you walked into? 

"I tried to warn you!" she says sounding almost in pain and you look at her neck and not even a single mark is their on that neck.

"What the fuck are you!" you say back spitting out more parts of your shattered teeth.

"I'm uh...can we go somewhere more private?" she asks adjusting her glasses, and you sigh and look up to the night sky. You've already messed up this far what more could happen.  
"Sure, but you'll have to invite me in" you say and she nods looking serious.  
"Of course, I've watched Vampire Diaries." and you roll your eyes and follow the young woman you thought would be your dinner and drop your white fangs on the floor.

\----

When you get to the apartment right up on the top floor, the blonde makes a huge scene of opening the door and looking you in the eyes and saying 'You can come in'.  
Most people would be terrified by letting a letting someone who tried to drink your blood into their home but this woman didn't care one but. Not that she should, her bloody skin broke her teeth anyway, not like she could do anything to her anyway.

You look around the warm space and notice all the art, photos, books, clothes littered around and you close your eyes trying not to think about how she has a family. You tried to kill someone with a family.

Spending so much time in the shadows you forget that the people you go after have families, just because you're alone doesn't mean others do.

You notice that the woman has taken her coat off and is now sitting on a stool, in a black skirt and low neck blue jumper that just makes her whole being radiate. Wait what are you doing? Why do you care if they radiate they broke your teeth.

She gestures to the seat across from her and with a grunt you follow to the table.

She's eating and you just stare at her with a deadpan expression and she winces.  
"I'm sorry I know you can't eat but I'm really hungry" she says "You want some?" she holds out an huge amount of potstickers and to wrinkle your noise.

"Not if you want me to vomit everywhere" you say "It's fine I mean, I tried to kill you so least I can do is let you eat" you mutter.

"Yeah, not what I was expecting to happen to me today but hey you didn't kill me so" she says shoving another whole potsticker in her mouth and you don't know wether to be impressed or disgusted by the sight, you go with impressed.  
"You have quite the apatite it seems" you nod down to the plate and a pink flush appears on her face and you wish it didn't because the rush of blood just makes your throat burn more.  
"Well yeah me being me makes me really hungry" she says and you hum in agreement.  
You sit in silence a moment and in that time the whole plate off food is gone and a cup of water on the table.

"Wait, what are you?" you ask leaning forward and the blonde woman sighs.  
"Okay you can't tell anyone" she says and you raise an eyebrow.

"Vampire right, both got to keep secrets" she mumbles.

You watch as she stands and takes off her black rimmed glasses leaving them on the side and starts to go to her room taking her jumper off.

"Okay, uh I didn't mean what you do for a living" you shout and only get a response of 'shhh'.

You groan and wait for her to come back. When you hear boots walking back in you notice red boots, black tights, red skirt, blue- oh shit.  
"I TRIED TO KILL SUPERGIRL" you scream standing up.

"I'm shit, how didn't you notice me!" you say and she looks at you like seriously?

"You have no heartbeat...I couldn't hear you behind me, you don't need to breathe, you have super speed." she shrugs and you frown,  
"How do you know so much about vampires?" you question her  
"You don't have any wooden stakes around do you?" you say worried.  
The blonde hero laughs "God no, no I don't and I know so much because my older sister is a vampire. She got turned about 4 years ago. I'll just call her ask her to bring you some human juice over, normally I keep some here but we had game night and she drank it all" she shakes her head mumbling about how she always drinks too much. 

Before you can even say anything the hero is on the phone. Well fuck, you tried to kill National Cities hero, god job Lena!

\----

The knock at the door makes you stand up and the smell of another vampire makes you want to attack and you snarl and suddenly laughter is ringing out around you, you look up to see the blonde here who's name's Kara you've come to learn is doubled over, one hand on her knee the other on her stomach.  
  


"What's so funny" you growl and she wipes her face and looks up apologetically.  
"You just... you look so cute with your uneven crooked fangs, hey do vampires have dentists?"

You reply by throwing a book at her which she easily catches as she goes to open the door.  
In walks in a tall, short haired red head dressed in black with a bag over her shoulder.  
"Space dad gave me these, hopefully this will help your friend" she smirks and you want to punch her but also hug her for bringing you blood.  
  
You reach out for the blood your eye darkening but its snatched away.

With a whimper you look at the red haired woman and she looks as serious as anything as she quirks an eyebrow.  
"We'll have to register you at the D.EO. and extra beings if you want to have this blood and be protected" and you just say fine you don't care, all you care about is the blood.

But that seems to be enough for her as she passes the blood page too you and a straw.

"You know because of your" she points to her fangs and laughs as you growl and rip the bag open and down it in seconds opening another on.  
  


You hear the blonde asking if this state of disgust is what everyone feels when they watch her eat and the sister just laughs and says yes.

\----

A while later Kara is in her PJ's and is lounging on the sofa as her sister Alex is scrowling through TV, Kara looks up.  
  


"Lena where do you live?" and you look up startled.  
"Oh me, I well, I lived in Ireland but my last living relative, Lex died two years ago after I got changed and I've just sort of roamed, travelled Europe now America. Been here about two weeks" she nods and Kara sits up.

"Then You'll live with me" she says as if it's the most obvious thing and her sister cuts in.

"Do you really think that's best?" she says eyeing the vampire.

The blonde rolls her eyes "What she going to do, bite me?"

You groan, this isn't going to end well.

\----

You were right, it didn't end well. You ended up getting a huge crush on the superhero and well that bit worked out because one night she was annoying you and you just kissed her to make her stop and she smiled and said 'I've been waiting for you to do that'.  
  
What didn't work out was the dirty boots from fires, the time's Kara's powers blew out and it had to take serious training and restraint to not eat your girlfriend, the blood that was stored in the fridge and Kara one time drank it when she was sleep eating and threw up everything she ate that day.  
But thinking about all the lat night talks, the exploring, flying, you think actually it did end well, you tried to eat a pretty girl and now you're asking her to marry you after being together for a year and a half.

You ask her the day you met.

She says yes not before laughing at the sight of your tiny fangs which always make her smile a little wider at you.

\----

You won't admit it and neither will Alex, but you were watching The Vampire Diaries with Kara when you decided you should try to make your own rings so you can go outside in the sun too.

 

It takes almost a year before you slip on the ring and stick your hand in the sunlight expecting to scream but nothing happens.

You look to the red head and smile and slowly put your whole arm in.

Well fuck me, you did it, together you made it so for the first time in almost 7 years for Alex and four years for yourself you both meet Kara in the park and she screams and cries and hugs you both so tight.   
You do get a few stares from people and hear them mumbling 'Look how pale they are'.

\----

On your wedding day Alex and her wife come snickering in like a pair of told of school kids holding a box.  
"What is that?" you say cautiously pointing to the box that Alex is holding out to you.

"Open it you'll see" she says and slowly you take the box and open it.

Inside lays two teeth flippers that have obviously been designed to look like fangs with the words 'Bite me' written on a letter underneath.  
"Surprise" Maggie says throwing her hands up and you growl putting the box on the table, and you listen for Kara and hear her laughing probably doubled over like the first night you met.

\----

"So that's how I met your mum Cassie" you say to the half vampire, half kryptonian teenager who's sitting on the counter, thank god for science.  
  


"YOU TRIED TO EAT MUM!" she shouts a look off pure shock.  
  
"Yep, and she never lets me live it down, although one time she lost her powers and did let me bite her" you smirk and watch as your daughter fake gags.

"You're disgusting" she says and you laugh.

"Bite me" you wink and she shows you her fangs.  
"At least I have fangs to bite with" she laughs and runs off as you try to go after her but strong arms catch you and pull you back.  
And you lean back into the arms off your wife and sigh.

"I love your little fangs baby, it makes you look like a baby bat" she giggles and you roll your eyes but smile turning to kiss her.

 

"I'm so glad I tried to eat you" you mumble against pink lips and Kara pulls you closer kissing you again.

"So am I"

 

\---------------------------------

 

 **OKAY I LOVE A LITTLE VAMPIRE FAMILY**!

**DT TO[ _agentzorel_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agentzorel)**

**THANKYOU FOR LETTING ME TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS AND HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS ME!**

 

**PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT AND THANKYOU FOR EVERYTHING ALREADY!!**


	32. Supercorp: Forever.

_Dear Lena,_  
  
I'm sure we both know what it means if you are reading this, and I hope in time you'll forgive me and someone will heal what I broke.

_//_

Lena sat with her back against a tree college text book in one hand and the other stroking her girlfriend's hair gently messaging her head as she slept.  
Looking down at her girlfriend she never thought the dorky, rambling, literal ray of sunshine would ever want anything to do with the cold Luthor. 

But they were in the same class and Lena's partner didn't turn up and Kara just made her way over, dropped her stuff down and smiled asking what needed to be done first. Lena had never smiled so much before.

The raven haired girl is jarred out of her thoughts as Kara turns around so she can face Lena with a dopey grin on her face.

"Good nap?" Lena says softly pushing stray locks of golden hair behind Kara's ears.  
"Hmm yes, sorry I fell asleep Lucy had me and Alex up all night crying and getting drunk over her breakup" she frowns and Lena's heart warms at the knowledge that Kara cares so much for her friend's it pains her too see them upset.  
"Hey I'm not mad, it's nice out. At least we were smart enough to sit somewhere I won't get burnt" she moves stretching her arms out smile getting wider as Kara laughs.

"I love you, even if after five minutes in the sun you end up looking like a lobster" Lena mock gasps pretending to be hurt and Kara rolls her eyes.

"I love you too darling" 

 

_I won't ask for forgiveness I know it must all be too soon, just please keep going._

_//_

Game night has been a feature in Lena's life since she was 18 years old, now she's 20 years old been dating kara a year and a half after 6 months of knowing each other and being in classes together. One night Kara asked if Lena wanted to stay the night considering it was well past 2AM and the others had left, so they got ready got all snuggled up in bed and watched Friends until they both fell asleep Lena's head tucked under Kara's chin.  
The next morning Kara made pancakes and they spent more time throwing food at each other rather than eating much to Kara's later disappointment.  
Kara had managed to get food over her face and when Lena told her she tried cleaning it with her tongue before Lena shook her head laughing and wiped it off with her thumb and bringing it up to her own mouth.  
She heard Kara gasp and she looks up thumb in mouth still as Kara blushes and rushes out

"Date me" she seemed so shocked by her own words that Lena was worried she's go into cardiac arrest, but the longer Lena said nothing the more worried Kara became.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything, you probably hate me now I'm sorry I didn't mean it well I did but-" her rambling was cut off by lips crashing on hers. Soft lips connecting, Lena could taste the hot chocolate on Kara's lips and quietly moaned as Kara bit her lip playfully.

"Is that a yes then" Kara says not pulling away completely.  
"It's a hell yes" Lena says against Kara's lips.

_I wont pretend that it won't hurt but remember the worst is over._

//

Kara grins watching Alex dump the last box on the floor with a grunt she looks up, pushing hair out her face she glares at her younger sister.

"Remind me why I carried your girlfriend's stuff when you could of helped me do it?" she sighs joining her sister on the couch.

"Because, your my older sister who loves me" she giggles and Alex just sighs.

"You're lucky I love you and your damn girlfriend" Alex's phone buzzed and it was a message from her girlfriend telling her she's outside.  
So with a hug the older Danvers sister leaves.  
  


Kara sets about unpacking boxes and placing things around the apartment.

 After two years of dating Kara asked Lena to move in with her. Alex and Kara used to live together but when Alex and Maggie got more serious Alex moved out with her girlfriend. So one night Kara and Lena returned after going to a theatre show and ice cream the blonde was watching Lena trying not to fall asleep while curled up on the sofa watching reruns of Friends. Moments like this are some of Kara's favourite moments just them, they don't need to be anyone just them, curled up, goofing around. Kissing Lena softly Kara pushes some hair back behind the raven haired women's ear.  
  
"Lee, babe come on let's go to bed" Lena grunts and Kara laughs and pulls her girlfriend up.  
"I don't want to move" the tired woman grunts and then her eyes fly open when she feels arms wrapping around her legs.  
"Kara what are you doing!" she squeaks and kara laughs lifting her over her shoulder and walks to her bedroom.

"It's bed time and someone's too lazy to move!" Lena sighs resting her head on Kara, god she loves this dork.

They walk into the bedroom and kara gently places Lena down under the covers. Kara watched her girlfriend with a soft smile and kissed her nose, she didn't mean to but at last minute Kara just blurted out "Move in with me" realising what she just said she froze and Lena's eyes snapped open sleep forgotten.

"What did you just say?" she says sitting up.

Kara blushed and started to fidget "Move in with me like you live here, you and me. You know, you spend all your time here anyway and it's closer to everything-" Kara was cut off buy soft hands cupping her face and a teary eyed brunette smiles and kisses the blonde gently.

"Yes, yes I'll move in" Kara squealed and kissed Lena making them both fall back laughing.

The next morning with pancakes and coffee Kara was on her phone calling her sister to tell the news.

_The nights of not knowing and hurt is over, I can't and won't promise you that it'll be easy but if your broken I promise you can heal._

//

Lena put down her phone with a nervous breath and looked around her to make sure everything was ready. Her and Kara had been together for 5 years now and they were the best 5 years of the woman's life. Even through the fights she'd never change a thing. Even when they fought it would always end with one coming back and getting in bed and hugging the other and mumbling sorry and the other would kiss them gently and turn the light on and get hot chocolate no matter the day or time and talk things out.

The 24 year old woman smiled watching her blonde girlfriend walking towards her, blue dress fitting perfectly hair lose, glasses framing her face beautifully. 

Lena opened her arms and Kara didn't even hesitate pulling her girlfriend in close and kissing her "I missed you" she sighs and Lena laughs kissing her once again and pulling back 

"You saw me this morning" and Kara looks pained 

"I know! That was almost 14 hours hours ago!" Lena laughs loudly 

"I missed you too darling, come on the movie will start soon and I know you'll want snacks." Kara just nods taking Lena's hand and walks towards the snack section in the park.

Once Kara, was fully stocked with her snacks Lena laid out the blankets and foods and wine. And the couple sat down to watch The Wizard of Oz. 

"Wine huh what's the occasion" Kara laughed taking a sip and Lena raised an eyebrow "Does there have to be a occasion?" The blonde laughed and just leaned into her girlfriend who put a arm around her waist kissing her head gently.  
  
At the end of the movie the couple were still finishing their wine and food and they were sitting far away from the remaining couples and Lena put her glass down and turned to Kara and smiled.

"From the day you came into my life I knew my life would never be the same. You saved me, you took my hand and invited me into your life and made me your family. You've shown me so much love with naps under trees, ice cream dates, coming to my office when I forget that there is life outside those walls, games nights, waking up to you. 

Every day has been better then the last and Kara I want everything with you, family holidays with our crazy friends, a dog, the late night talks, drunk nights, the fights, children. I want it all but I want it all with you as my wife.

So Kara Danvers will you do me the best honour of marrying me?" Pulling a ring from her jacket pocket Lena smiles at Kara who has tears rolling down her face. Kara takes a breath and laughs "Yes oh my god yes" she says kissing Lena "Yes a thousand times yes" Lena slips the ring on and marvels at how right it looks.

"Wait did you ask Alex's permission not that I need it just...well it's Alex" nodding with a slight chuckle Lena replies "Yes, she was the first person I asked, as you said she's Alex."

_I meant it when I said I'd never leave you but sometimes the ones who love us end up leaving still._

_//_

"You ready to bring are little boy home?" Lena smiled to Kara who was holding their son to her chest and looking at the child as if he was the stars.

"More than anything" she sniffs kissing the baby gently.

The couple were now 27 had been married for 2 years, together for 7 and they knew this was the moment they wanted a child. So after they gotten married the couple spent a couple months getting into the grove of being a married couple and moving out into a nice house closer to some schools and a place with a garden for their new dog. After 6 months the couple agreed they would start looking into adoption. It was a long year and a half but it was worth it to be able to start their own family.

So here they were standing outside their small child bundled up in their arms and their hearts warm with love they stepped into the house. Normally their dog Joonie would always come running up to them and start jumping all over them. And for once Lena was grateful the dog stopped and saw that a child was brought into the house he looked over and simply walked into the living room.

"Welcome home Benjamin Danvers-Luthor" Kara whispers and Lena takes a photo of the mother and son before they go to the living room and settle down and Kara hands their son to her wife in aid of getting some tea for them and the sight Kara comes back to is Joonie sitting next to Lena his head resting on the sofa watching the child in Lena's arms and Lena is humming and has her baby laying on her chest and she is brushing his dark hair back. Putting the cups down Kara takes a photo and sets a new back ground.

They spend many nights looking after their son through the nights, family gatherings where no one can get enough of the small child, his cousins all over him.

The two mothers have lost count over the years how many soccer games they went too, dance recitals, sciences fairs, picnics, tantrums, birthday parties, countless family trips. But every minute was worth it because this was their family and it was perfect.

_I wish I had the answers to the questions you scream out but I'm just a ghost in your head and I'm 8 letters to late._

_//_

Things were perfect until they weren't, Lena was at work when she got a phone call that her wife had fainted and that they were taking her to hospital.

Lena called up Alex and told her the situation as she ran out to her driver and told them to go to the hospital. Alex said that herself and Maggie will pick up Benny after school and tell him that he's coming to their house after.

Lena arrived and went to reception and asked for her wife,  they tell her that her wife is still getting tests done and once they are finished she can see her. With a polite smile Lena sits down. She calls Alex and updates her on what's going on and talks to her son, they both offer to come to the hospital to be with her but Lena refuses and tells them that she'll keep them updated she doesn't want her 12 year old son seeing his mother in pain. They stay on the phone to try keep her calm and asking once again if she is sure that she wants to be alone, saying yes once agin she hangs up.

This isn't the first time Kara has fainted but it only lasted a couple seconds and her wife insisted that she was okay and there was no need to worry. God Lena wished that she insisted her wife went to get this checked out. 

About 30 minutes of Lena being at the hospital a doctor comes out by the name of Dr. Marcs he comes out and talks to Lena saying that the tests are finished and they are just waiting for the results, and her wife is now awake and asking for her.

When Lena enters the room she wants to cry her wife is looking so small, the blonde woman who is taller than her is laying in a hospital bed looking like she's drowning in a bed of white.

Rushing over Lena brushes her wife's hair back and kisses her forehead gently and then kisses her lips "How are you baby" Lena asks after the doctor tells them he'll be back later.  
"I'm feeling better just really tired and worn down, I fainted and was out for nearly 30 minutes, I don't know what's wrong with me" she says bursting in to tears. Taking a deep breath Lena wipes the tears away and kisses her cheek and makes Kara look her in the eyes.

"Whatever happens it's you and me."

"Forever" Kara says leaning her head in her wife's hand.

"Forever"

It's almost two hours later and Lena has called Alex and told her what is going on and said that the test results should be back soon. They spoke for a while before saying that Benny will stay with his Aunts for the night.

Sitting on a chair next to her wife Lena is watching the blonde who is resting when the doctor walks in.

"Mrs Danvers-Luthor, your test results are back" he says coming into the room and Kara sits up and speaks "Please call us Kara and Lena" and he nods and steps forward.

"I'm sorry Kara"

_I'm sorry you had to see me the way you did, I never wanted you to go through this pain. You and our son you gave me the stars to always lead me home._

_//_

Kara never got better,  as days went on she became weaker, food wasn't able to stay down. Depression came, anger, grief and lastly acceptance.   
Lena stood by her wife through it all held her hands, her hair back, her body in her arms as she cried. It wasn't pretty and Lena questioned everything prayed to anyone who'd listen to not take her wife away, her sons mother, her friends sunshine, her life.   
  
Even though Kara was sick she never stoped making art, it was what kept her sane for as long as she was, Lena never asked to see anything Kara didn't want her to see which was one piece she started on when she knew she was sick. It was something that Kara was determined to finish when she got better, even though she knew she wasn't going to get better she still had hope and that made Lena fall harder in love with her.

5 months into Kara being sick Benny turned 12 and the whole family came around and had a small party just Alex, Maggie their children Tyler and Jesse, Winn, James, Lucy, J'onn and Eliza. They spent the day trying to make sure they all spent enough time together.  
They knew this would be the last birthday Benny would have both his mothers with him and they wanted him to remember it filled with love rather than sadness.

2 months later and 7 months after Kara being diagnosed and countless hospital trips Kara Danvers-Luthor died in hospital. 

Lena stroked her wife's face and couldn't believe she was gone she looked like she was just sleeping. She didn't notice how hard she was crying until Maggie pulled her into her arms and Alex stood by the door tears marking her skin.

Lena stepped forward and kissed Kara's forehead like she had countless times but this time it felt wrong knowing it would be the last closing her eyes she pretended Kara was just asleep still not wanting to wake up for work and kissed her and whispered 

"Forever" before being lead out the door.

Lena knew her son was waiting for her, he knew what had just happened and was crying into Winn's shoulder and as soon as he saw his brunette mother he ran holding on to her as if he let go she'd disappear too.

"She's with us forever darling" Lena says closing her eyes as she wraps her arms around her son who felt so small in her arms, letting tears run down her face. She knew things would never be the same.

_I will always love you but sometimes life just wins._

_//_

After the funeral, it took time for everyone to heal they had just lost a bestfriend, sister, mother, wife. Benny started going back to school and practises after three weeks and Lena went back to work after a month. Every night the mother and son would come home and hug and talk about their day and look at the spot where Kara would sit. Sometimes Lena would wear her clothes and Benny would wear her blanket and they'd cry or tell funny stories.

But underneath all that Lena was angry, how could Kara leave her, she knew it wasn't her fault but how could the world take her from her they were 40 years old how could this happen. why?

Lena would curl up with Kara's pillow and cry.

After 5 months Lena was able to look at something that was Kara's and not melt down she was able to take her son to games and not feel uncomfortable by the pitying looks. The family she had never left her side and she didn't know if it was for her or for them or even both but either way she was thankful.

 

After a year Lena was able to hold on to things that they shared and smile, yes there was pain but she was learning how to heal in her own time and trying to make sure she was looking after Benny too. They sorted through Kara's things and the family took things they wanted and donated things to charities that helped them through this whole process.

Benny only asked for one thing. Kara's art work and supplies. Lena didn't hesitate to say yes, she let him keep what he wanted to be able to be close to his mother.

_They say time will heal but I know this'll seem like time isn't moving but Lena I promise you in time it won't be so hard to say my name._

//

Benny Danvers-Luthor is now 24 it's been 11 years since his mother passed, he still has a photograph of them together and is following his dream just like he knew she would of wanted him too. It was hard, losing a mother is something hard to just adjust to but he took his time, leaned on his family and friends for support. He carried on loving life the way his mother did.

Taking a step back he turns to his wife Rosie and smiles pushing dark hair out his face.

"I've almost finished the painting for the outsides and then the gift for everyone will be in the middle for my family to see tonight" he smiles excitedly and she grins and kisses him "I can't wait"  
  


7PM that night Benny is standing watching his family  walking around his gallery, one in name for his mother. He is giving them an exclusive showing of the gallery before he opens it for the public.

"Could you all follow me into the main room please" he says and everyone cheers and he blushes and fidgets with his glasses leading them into a room where half the room is covered with a white cloth.

"This piece is called Forever" he says smiling at Lena who looks like she's ready to cry already   
"As we are all aware 11 years ago we lost my mother, your friend, sister, a wife. And it was horrible we all felt lost. I did. But what always made me feel close to her was painting.  
I found this piece my mother started when she was sick." he pulls the cloth down and a chorus of gaps run through out the room, bright colours, burst out, details and years of hard work are thrown at them.  
"As my mother was getting sick she wanted us to remember how she say us. But she never finished it so I finished it for her. It started off with Just the body of her done the face was not finished, myself and my ma were finished with every detail remembered, every mole, freckle, scar. But she hadn't finished herself. Now I wanted something to remember her by, by telling her that she is still with us forever, so I added everyone else and thought of the last picture of us all together and decided to recreate that was each of us at different stages of the last 11 years. Tyler and Jesse graduating, Maggie becoming chief, Alex  head at the FBI, J'onn asking Eliza to marry him, Winn winning his hardest gaming tournament, James taking photos of Joonie, Lucy giving us kids beer for the first time. 

Then I added in everyone new whose joined our family, like James and Lucy your son Caleb, Ma your new pup Sunny, Sam and Ruby" he smiles at his step sister and step mother with warmth and pride "And you Rosie. Were all a family because of my mother Kara, no matter if you were here before or after. Were a family. Forever." He takes a deep breath a tear rolling down his face matching everyone else and they all cheer and hug him. 

Lena walks over and strokes his face and hugs him "Thank you, even though I remarried doesn't mean I forgot your mother or love her any less" she says and he smiles "Ma it's been 11 years it's okay no one is mad, we love Ruby and Sam were lucky they are a part of this family. You did what ma wanted, you healed." smiling Lena hugs her son once again and thanks Kara for the fact she asked her out on a date one night after game night.

//

_I love you Lena, I always will do. But I want you to heal, remember life has joy, you and Benny will have so much ahead of you and I will be here watching over you all. Find love again and remember it's okay to feel love again, you are allowed to love more than once in your life Lena. Don't let Alex drink to much, carry on game nights, protect our nephews and any future children. Make sure Maggie gets enough rest, make sure Winn doesn't just play video games. Make sure Lucy and James  remember there is life outside of work, and the same goes for you._

_I'm so sorry I hurt you Lena, I never wanted that to happen. You are my love and my life and sadly now it's my time to leave. There will be no more mornings of you waking up lonely with me by your side because I'm becoming a ghost of myself. No more pain for either of us having to watch someone we love slipping away._

_You're my forever Lena and one day you'll join me too. But please remember in time you will heal._

_Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you but I have to say goodbye to you know I'm sorry I left you and I tried, I tried so hard but sometimes you have to let go. This doesn't mean the end, I'm still with you, I'm in your heart Lena and that is the most powerful thing of all._   
  


_Forever, my love._

_//_

Lena steps back and looks at the painting on the wall and see's Kara's face and smiles and feel happiness which for a long time was overruled by pain, anger and sadness. But now she smiles and blows her a kiss and whispers _._

"Forever, my love."


End file.
